


Digimon Kingdom

by BuffyGrl24xx



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Creepy, Dark, Extended Metaphors, Hallucinations, Multi, Nightmares, Nightmares are Reality, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Plot Twists, Ship Tease, Violence, witty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyGrl24xx/pseuds/BuffyGrl24xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 2 years after the final battle with MaloMyotismon. The team has gone their seperate ways after the portal to the Digital World had closed. After Tai realizes that the Digital World is at its worst yet, the team is forced to reunite to stop the Digital World's greatest evil. Alternate Universe. Combined Cast of Seasons 1-4. Rated M to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares and Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm aware the first chapter is short, but I'm super excited to write this! Just to clarify the original 2 teams are the main characters in this one (adventure and adventure 02). But the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors have significant roles in this story also. It takes place 2 years after the aftermath of 02, but in an alternate timeline (invented by me :)). In other words, Tai is 16, Joe is 19, Kari is 14, and Cody is 11 (making Kari's group one year older except Cody for the sake of the story). Hopefully other chapters will be longer. This should go on for awhile! If you have any comments or questions, I will be happy to discuss my story with you in the comments. Rate and Review! Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm aware the first chapter is short, but I'm super excited to write this! Just to clarify the original 2 teams are the main characters in this one (adventure and adventure 02). But the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors have significant roles in this story also. It takes place 2 years after the aftermath of 02, but in an alternate timeline (invented by me :)). In other words, Tai is 16, Joe is 19, Kari is 14, and Cody is 11 (making Kari's group one year older except Cody for the sake of the story). Hopefully other chapters will be longer. This should go on for awhile! If you have any comments or questions, I will be happy to discuss my story with you in the comments. Rate and Review! Thanks!

 

_He could hear the soft drumming. Boom Bah-boom Bah-BOOM! The fire danced with sparks of red and yellow light flying off the lustrous flame. He could also see the blur of trees, faded and sighing in the wind. Around him, he saw them dance. He wasn’t even sure what they were. They were just dancing. Wildly, euphorically. And they were chanting._

_He will come… He will come…_

_Over time, the rhythm began to increase. Slowly, steadily._

_He will come… He will come…_

_The shadows began to blur together, the dancing was wilder, stranger. It made him dizzy._

_He has come… HE HAS COME!_

_And then, he felt the fire._

 

Taichi shot up from his bed screaming. His hair was in a massive tangle on his head, and the sweat soaked from his chest and onto the sheets. Breathing heavily, all he could see was the dark. As his eyes adjusted, he could seem the dim outline of his bed frame, the dresser sitting across the room, and his closet door shut with a hand-drawn picture of Augumon on it that he made when he was eleven. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was home.

“Tai! Are you okay?!” Kari burst through the door, looking frightened in her wrinkled pink tank top and white shorts.

“Yeah. I… uh… had the nightmare again.”

Kari’s fear quickly changed to sympathy as she quietly crept inside his room and shut the door behind her. She sat next to Tai on the edge of the bed. She started gently rubbing circles into his back, looking at him with a deep pain and pity in her eyes.

“You felt them suffer again didn’t you?”

Tai leaned into his sister’s gentle touch, and quietly began sob.  
“It was horrible… The pain. The fear. That deep, cruel anger. Something’s wrong there Kari. I can feel it. God… I wish I could go back. I need to see Augumon. And Tentomon. And everyone’s smiling faces again. If I could just see… See that everything’s okay, maybe it’ll all stop, ya know?”

Tai looked up at Kari and saw the concern spread across her normally cheerful and lovely face. But now she looked older and sad, with a faraway look in her eyes.

“Tai… you know that we can’t go back. The portal has been shut since… awhile ago. And even if we could… it may not be such a good idea. If it’s as bad as you think it is… you can’t go back on your own. The team is gone. And I’m not even sure if they’d want to go back. People have moved on. Nothing’s the same anymore.”

As much as he hated it, Tai knew she was right. It didn’t matter how bad the Digital World was, no one could get to it anyway. After the second generation of Digidestined defeated Myotismon, the portal had slammed shut all access to the Digital World. Izzy had tried again and again to find access, but just couldn’t. And neither could anyone else for that matter. Shortly after his defeat, the entire world had gained proof that the Digital World was another dimension in the universe. People weren’t even sure if multiple dimensions were even real until then. It had sparked a deep, burning desire in millions across the planet to gain access to such a world. Scientists, university students, families, and even drugged up teens wanted to go there. But no matter how hard anyone tried, the gate wouldn’t open anymore. There were many myths, online hoaxes about ways to get into the Digital World, and “proof” that only the “select few” could do it, and “evidence” that that it had been done. Izzy, Yolei, Cody, and even Joe had chased every story, every rumor, every lie; that they could possibly dig up. But no avail. Every single one had ended up in false hope and failure.

After about six months of this, Joe had gotten a job offer to move to Hong Kong to work in a top research facility for medical professionals. The opportunity was one of a lifetime, and Joe was honored and humbled to take it. So he did. This first good-bye was sad, and bittersweet. The team had thrown him a special going-away party. There was crying, laughing, and hope for the possibility of Joe’s incredibly bright future.

But that was just the beginning. Matt’s band, The Teenage Wolves, had gotten the opportunity to go on a world-wide tour two weeks later. Matt had to go, there’s no way he could turn down a career-maker like that. So, Sora and Matt broke up so he could leave without a relationship tying him down. Another going-away party was then commenced for Matt. Everyone was there; except for Joe, who was in Hong Kong, and Sora who was wallowing over she and Matt’s sudden break-up.

Shortly after, Yolei had transferred to Ken’s School for the Gifted after gaining remarkable test scores so she could get into a great university to pursue a career in computer science. No one saw much of her anymore after that. Rumor was she had started dating Ken, and lost touch with almost everyone because she was so engrossed in their relationship. But no one knew for sure, because Ken had quit hanging out with everyone around that time. He had just kinda dropped off the face of the earth, probably because he was dating Yolei. And Izzy suddenly got extremely busy with his studies, once again spending days and hours over his computer and now over school books too. Sora had decided to take some “me time” and began to spend more time with some other girls at school. Now Tai only saw her once in awhile down the hall, with the two exchanging an occasional wave. Mimi apparently had a new boyfriend named Charlie, and began to email less and less, and then not at all. Tai had last heard from her six months ago. Davis had gotten busy maintaining his popularity and spending more and more time on the soccer field. And then, Cody began homeschooling after realizing he didn’t care for public school too much.

The only person who seemed to be around still was TK. He and Kari had grown to be best friends, and then began to date about 4 months ago. Tai remembered having a serious Sit-Down with TK to let him know that if he EVER hurt Kari, Tai would kill him. TK had blushed and stuttered, promising not to damage one hair on Tai’s sister. Since then, their relationship was the sweetest thing Tai had seen all his life. They never fought, talked deeply with one another, and held hands often. Kari even told him that TK hadn’t even kissed her yet, as he insisted that he wanted to “do this right”. Tai was definitely okay with that. TK is such a nice kid.

But, as much as he hated to admit it, the team was gone. Everyone had moved on, like the Digital World didn’t matter anymore; or was even a part of their lives. Yes, it was sad. But it was life. Tai knew it was no one’s fault. It just was what it was.

However, after having that nightmare again, Tai’s entire body was screaming that they needed to go back. WE need to go back.  
Tai looked up from his thoughts, and moved away from his sister’s light touches. He gently grabbed both her shoulders, moving her body in line with his. He looked her in her deep brown eyes, studying her.

“Kari. The Digital World is in trouble. Augumon is in trouble. Gatomon is in trouble. Our Digimon, our friends, our FAMILY is in trouble. We have to go back. We NEED to go back. Every bone in my body is screaming this to me. You have to understand.”

Kari swallowed and looked her brother deep in the eyes. Tai rarely got serious about anything, and this was the most serious she had ever seen him. Over the last several months, she had noticed the shaking, the heavy sweating, and the staggering breaths he had every time he had that dream. And even how he sometimes wouldn’t sleep for days after he did. It had been too many times. Too many times for this to be coincidence.

“Alright. I’ll make some phone calls.”


	2. Homecoming

“Welcome to Tokyo International Airport. The weather forecast is 80 degrees, with slight winds expected today. We’re sorry that the flight was delayed, but we have thankfully made up time in the air. Thank you for choosing Japan Airlines Company. We are aware you have choices while flying, and we appreciate you choosing us. Have a pleasant stay in Tokyo!”

Matt couldn’t believe he had spent about $2,000 to fly back to Tokyo on such short notice. The tour was almost done anyway, but Matt had wanted to spend more time in London before returning home. He had fallen in love with the beautiful city, it’s blur of commotion and great party scene, as well as the incredible history it was a part of. He had also met a really beautiful girl. Terri, she said her name was. She had long, curly brown hair and big, green eyes with long eyelashes that left Matt practically drooling. She had lightly stroked his ass when they first met, slipping her phone number in his back pocket.

“Call me,” she said with a soft, sexy voice and a bat of her eyelashes.

When Matt had gotten back to his hotel room, he was eager and ready to give Miss Sexy a call and invite her to spend the night. But before he could even get to the phone, or take a shower before-hand, he heard a tone begin to ring loudly. Matt was surprised with the tone that was coming from his phone. It was the theme to Dr. No, he and Tai’s favorite James Bond movie. He blushed at the hokey tone; he hadn’t heard it in months. He remembered putting it there one night while he was drunk with Tai, as a way to always recognize his best friend was calling with Tai doing the same. He wouldn’t have picked something so cheesy had he not been wasted that night. He never got rid of it though because it reminded him of simpler times, when things were normal.

He hadn’t heard from Tai in so long. He also thought it was weird that Tai would be calling him at midnight London time.

_He knows I’m overseas…_

But then again, Tai hadn’t called in a while. Matt didn’t realize how much he had missed him until then.

_I’ll just talk to him for a few minutes._

Matt walked over and picked up the phone.

“Hey Tai, what’s up?”

“Hi Matt, it’s Kari. We need to talk.”

Matt felt a sense of dread hit him then. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with Tai.

 

Matt got off the plane and yawned, feeling exhausted from his flight. He realized he probably should’ve taken the red eye flight, maybe that one would’ve been easier to wake up from. He could’ve then slept on the plane, and woken up at a somewhat normal time. As he walking out into the airport, a young girl spotted him and gasped.

“OH MY GOD!!!! It’s Yamato Ishida!!!”

Suddenly a pack of girls began screaming, and running towards him.

_Shit._

Matt cursed at himself for forgetting his fame. The pack of girls were always all over him concerts, why wouldn’t they be here now too? At the airport? Matt immediately made a run for it, racing down the terminal and around the corner. He could hear them gawking and screaming, like a living nightmare coming to get him. He had no idea where he was going and his thoughts were based on survival and nothing more. As he ran, he suddenly felt a small, but strong hand on his shoulder, pulling him very quickly behind a vending machine. His suitcase fell over from the surprise assault.

_Dear lord, they have me…_

“Having girl trouble Matt?”

Matt turned around to the somewhat familiar voice and looked into a pair of deep brown eyes and light brown hair.

“Oh my god. Mimi?”

The eyes began to sparkle, and then she began to laugh.

“Who else would be here to save you from the flock of fans? One thing I do know a thing about, is hiding from those who are truly less than you.”

_And there she goes…_

Matt rolled his eyes at the comment, annoyed at how thoughtless and shallow it was. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. It’s been too long, maybe she’s changed more than he can see now.

“Are you here for...?”

Mimi nodded, her face looking grave.

“Yes.”

 

Kari must’ve called her too. He was still deathly scared, even if there was nothing wrong in the Digital World. Tai was his best friend, and these dreams were driving him insane. Kari told him that Tai had lost a lot of weight, had trouble eating, and couldn’t sleep for days after one of those dreams sometimes. Matt was also gravely aware that Tai may have some serious mental health issues. He felt annoyed and angry that his own selfish ambition had prevented him from spending time with the most important people in his life. Maybe he could’ve helped Tai. He could have been there for him. But instead he was playing his stupid guitar for stupid girls. What especially worried him was Kari’s comment that Tai was being physically tortured by the dreams as well. She’d see him walking around the house with mysterious cuts, bruises, and occasionally burns all over his body. Their parents had assumed it came from soccer, which Tai didn’t deny, but Kari had known better. To know that these dreams that were slowly killing Tai scared the shit out of Matt. If the Digital World wasn’t in trouble, then Tai was trouble. He wasn’t even sure which one of those scenarios he preferred.

Matt immediately booked himself a flight to Tokyo and told Kari he’d be there in a week. He then made arrangements to stay with mom and TK, since Dad moved out of Odaiba. He didn’t mind staying with them anyway, he was beginning to really miss them. In his foolishness, he hadn’t spoken to TK or Mom at all while on tour. Either he was too busy, too tired, or partying too much. None of these excuses were good ones, and Matt was feeling extremely guilty about it. Especially after hearing about Tai.

 

“Who else will be there?”

“Everyone. Kari said something about the team getting back together. I don’t know for sure, but we may be gone for a while, depending on if the Digital World is really in trouble, or if Tai….” Mimi paused, a flicker of distress on her face that quickly changed into a smile.

“Joe came in last night! He called me to see when I was coming in, maybe to see if we could fly in around the same time.”

Matt looked shocked.

“Joe’s here too? Why didn’t he call me?”

“I asked him if he called you too. He said you haven’t answered his calls for months, and that you probably wouldn’t answer this time either. He’s staying at Izzy’s if you want to reach him. I think he got in at about 11. He said Izzy was picking him up at the airport, and I could get a ride with them if I wanted. But I had already booked my flight, so it was a no-go.”

Matt cursed to himself. Another good friend he’d neglected.

“I guess I kinda deserve that, so it’s okay. I’ll just see him with the rest of the group tomorrow. We should go. I think the fans are gone, and if airport security walks by, they’re going to think we’re really suspicious to be hiding behind a vending machine.”

Mimi nodded, her brown curls bouncing. Her face twisted slightly in thought.

“I have an idea. Fan girls are relentless and anyone will definitely recognize you with that gorgeous blonde hair you have. Give me a second to fix you up.”

Matt couldn’t help but blush at her comment and notice how her fingers lightly tickled his skin when she worked her magic.

 

Because Mimi had yet to secure a ride and a place to stay, Matt invited her to stay at his mom’s place. He could hardly believe he had done so, but Mimi was a beautiful young woman who could easily be taken advantage of while staying by herself in a hotel. Someone weird would try to hurt her, use her, or maybe even kill her. It’s not like Mimi couldn’t take care of herself, he was just worried, that’s all. Matt was surprised with that thought, realizing he hadn’t cared before, just a week ago he planned to use Terri, who was probably only flirting with him because she was drunk.

_Guess I’m changing a little bit._

Tai always had this way of changing him.

 

….

 

Joe waited patiently outside the terminal of the Tokyo airport. He had arrived at 11:00 pm, and even though Izzy never did anything at 11:00 pm, he had still managed to be late.

Joe’s long dark hair rustled in the slight breeze that blew softly in the warm, beautiful nighttime air. The night may have been beautiful, but his reason for returning was not. Kari was so upset over the phone. It was hard to believe that strong, confident Tai could be so scared and in so much pain. Before Kari could even ask, Joe said he was coming as soon as he could. Even if they couldn’t reach the Digital World, or if nothing was wrong there, he needed to be there for Tai. Tai would be there if he was suffering.

He felt troubled though. Not just with Tai exactly, but with everyone else too. Everyone was being… weird. Hearing that Yolei and Ken had lost touch with everyone was surprising to him because it wasn’t like them at all. Especially for Yolei. She was one of the most social people Joe had ever met, and the idea she would give up all of her relationships in an instant felt so wrong for her to do. He was even more puzzled by Matt. He knew Matt was on tour and everything, but Matt hadn’t spoken to anyone at home since the tour began. Not even his mother or TK. And Matt adored TK. It made him angry that Matt could be so selfish.

“Hey Joe! Long time no see!’ Joe smiled as his thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful as ever Izzy, who had pulled up beside him in a small, silver Honda Accord.

“I know, a bit too long.” Joe reached over and gave the red-haired boy a big hug, smiling at his carefree charm. They broke away for a few minutes, and Joe began to fiddle with one of his bags.

“I hear you’ve been hitting the books pretty hard. You’ve still managed to be social though, Izzy?” Joe had really cut to the chase on that point, having been disappointed to hear from everyone that Izzy was as anti-social as he was before, not even bothering to talk to anyone from the group that much.

Izzy looked away, trying to conceal his embarrassment at the topic.

“Joe… it’s been a tough year. And I’m… sorry about that. Work got in the way, and the group was so split up… it had felt like a thing of the past almost… But now with Tai…” Izzy looked at him with fear hidden deeply in his eyes.

“If nothing’s wrong… We may lose him Joe. And I feel like such an idiot for not really taking the time before. But I promise you, I am prepared to do anything and everything to help our friends. Whether it’s just Tai or if the entire Digital World needs it.”

Joe smiled softly, a dark and grim atmosphere behind the smile, as if he was putting on a brave face.

“I know Izzy. You’ve always had such a kind heart. C’mon. We need to go. It’s getting late.”

Izzy nodded and began to help Joe with his bags, loading both of them into the trunk.

 

….

 

Yolei had to admit, she wasn’t prepared for what Ken had to say on their date that night. He sat across from her at the dinner table at their favorite restaurant close to his house and had just finished up his meal. He had looked at her through his beautiful long lashes outside his deep dark eyes, and beyond his luscious black locks.

“I think we should break up.”

“Wait, what?”

“You heard me Yolei.”

“WHAT?!?!”

Yolei’s sudden outburst startled the entire restaurant. The parents of a family of four at the next table were pointing and whispering to each other, while their children gawked at Ken and Yolei. Meanwhile, their waiter was talking urgently to a manager who was eyeing them suspiciously across the room.

Ken had looked down, embarrassed.

“I probably should’ve told you that outside after we paid. Let me pay for dinner real quick, then we need to talk outside. Not YELLING. TALKING. Outside.”

Yolei was trying incredibly hard not to shout, as her face was practically purple with anger. She was stuttering, but no words or coherent phrases came out of her mouth. Eventually began to growl quietly.

“Fine.”

Once the food was paid for, Ken and Yolei began walking (mostly Ken, Yolei was angrily marching) down the busy market street. It was 6:00 pm, and the sun looked beautiful as it began to set on the horizon. Yolei could hardly notice as she was consistently fighting the urge to yell at her annoyingly calm (ex?)boyfriend.

“Yolei. This relationship has been extremely unhealthy. I love you. You know I do. But, the only people we see anymore are each other. And that’s great and everything, but we need to have relationships outside of us dating. Okay?”

Yolei scanned his face, her anger slowly fading. And her face going from purple, back to her normal fair skin as her face crinkled with deep thought. She looked like she was about to say something, then paused. She then looked away and put her hand to her face.

“Wow…. Ken, you’re right. Um…. I hadn’t really thought about it before, but I haven’t spoken to my friends in months. Oh my god…. Kari! Cody! I can’t believe I forgot about them! Damn it!”

Yolei looked away with deep embarrassment. She was suddenly so disappointed in herself, and Ken. Well, at least he had come to that conclusion before she did. Wait, he was perfectly happy yesterday. How exactly and when did he come to that realization?

“Wait… How exactly did you come to that realization? That we don’t see anyone anymore?”

“I got a call from Kari today. It was about Tai.”

 

….

 

“Yeah… I get it. If there’s anything else I can do, you let me know okay...? Yeah…. Good-bye.” Cody hung up the phone, and began to think deeply about what Yolei had to say.

Either there was something deeply wrong with Tai, or the Digital World became worse than ever imagined. Interesting. Cody had a feeling that the latter was more possible however. Tai wouldn’t randomly get depressed, stop eating, and get nightmares out of nowhere. He always did have a stronger connection to the Digital World than anyone else (except maybe TK and Kari, who will be forever needed as they were once told). In fact, his connection was almost spiritual. However, the Digital World always found a way to let them in when they were in trouble. Why didn’t they send a portal or Digivices this time? That was extremely puzzling to Cody, because the logic added up but didn’t seem to add up at the same time.

_Maybe, the dreams are the only way for the Digital World to contact us. Maybe they’re in so much trouble that all forms of communication have ceased. Except Tai’s. His connection was what brought us together, and is bringing us back again. Maybe this was the only way. The only way to reach us, through hurting Tai and showing him the pain…_

He needed to consult with Grandpa about this.

 

….

 

Davis got into his car, and turned on the radio. “Me Too” by Meghan Trainor came on. He tried to listen along, enjoy it, and maybe even sing. But he wasn’t in the mood. He was too deep in thought about Ken’s call, and what he would say to Kari once he arrived at her place.

_It’s like we completely abandoned Tai…_

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!

“HOLY SHIT!”

Davis swerved to avoid the incoming traffic from the opposite lane that he had accidentally strayed into.

“Goddammit!”

_I am such an idiot._

He pounded furiously on the radio in frustration, until it quietly turned itself off. He was thinking way too hard for his brain to handle.

_I’ll figure out what to say when I get there_ , he decided.

He pulled up to the Yagami’s apartment complex, and prepared himself for what was to come next.

 

….

 

Sora got out of her red slug bug, and approached the Yagami’s apartment complex with restraint and caution. Her feelings were so mixed up, she couldn’t even begin to explain it. Most of the confusion centered around Tai and Matt. She thought Tai had looked a little thin lately, but thought he had just increased his training routine, or maybe went on a diet for soccer. But then she heard about the bruises. The scratches, marks, and even burns that began to cover his body. And oh the nightmares. It explained so much why Tai kept getting in trouble for falling asleep instead of talking too much to his friends in class. She wished that he had come to talk to her. Maybe she could’ve helped him. Or at least provided some emotional support.

Sora opened the door to the building, and headed for the silver elevator to the right of the room, telling the bellhop to alert the Yagami household that she had arrived. She then pressed the UP button, with the elevator doors closing behind her.

But maybe she shouldn’t blame Tai so much. She had pushed him away after her break-up with Matt, having been embarrassed to hang out with her ex’s best friend. She knew it was stupid, being that she and Tai had been so close, having literally been through life and death together. They had a relationship beyond Tai just being her boyfriend’s best friend. They had saved each other’s lives time and time again. They had even liked each other at one time, before Sora realized her feelings for Matt.

The elevator dinged as it approached the 9th floor, signaling it was time for her to get off. She gripped the purple bag she brought with her tighter and grimaced as she exited the elevator.

_And I have to see Matt again._

Matt hadn’t spoken to her since the day they broke up. Not even to tell her what day he was leaving. She had wanted to say goodbye to him, and let him know they could still be friends. She was too sad to go to his going away party though, and decided maybe she could help send him off at the airport with Tai and the others. But, no one had come to the airport to send him off. Matt had gone alone. Everyone had been surprised that Sora didn’t even know he left already when she had asked them about it. She hadn’t really wanted to see his stupid face after that. She was really hoping that this day would never come. But it had, and it wasn’t really about Matt. They needed to be there for Tai.

Sora clutched her teeth, and rang the Yagami doorbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. This chapter is kind of filler, but I promise you all the good stuff begins in the next chapter. Yes, I make Matt kind of a douche in this chapter. But he won't be later, don't worry! Also, TK will definitely get his moment in the spotlight pretty soon. I just decided to touch up on everyone else first. I'd also like to give a quick shout to my friends The Jaded Feather, Xleei, and V for all their help with editing so far. You guys are the best! And thanks to my wonderful audience for reading! :D


	3. Reunion Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Did some needed character searching, and developed more future plans for the story including arcs, villains, and more in-depth character relationships with themselves and other people. I like where this is going so far though. To answer a few questions I was given: the Digimon will appear within the next 3 chapters at the latest (I'm writing an epic, so I'm building up to that), as far as romantic relationships go, everything is open season. Anything could happen right now. As far as combining the elements of Season 1/2, Season 3, and Season 4's alternating rules about the Digital World, I've found a way to incorporate that in quite nicely. Everything will be explained in a matter of time.
> 
> In the meantime, please enjoy:

“Matt.”

“Sora.”

I could feel the resentment and anger burning from Sora’s deep brown eyes. But when I looked at Matt, all I saw was numbness. I realized he had trained himself for this moment. He didn’t get up, hug her, or even look at her directly with his baby blues. He is ashamed, and maybe angry. And he isn’t the only one.

Everyone was extremely weird today when they arrived. Davis barely said hello, and actually called me TK instead of TL, or some other weird name meant to annoy me. Yolei just looked at Kari and said she was sorry. They embraced, and then she hugged me and Davis too. When Cody came, we greeted him with a normal hi, and Yolei hugged him. When Izzy arrived, he said a brief hello and Yolei hugged him, and everyone showered Joe with hugs and questions.

Matt had given Mimi a ride to the drugstore, so she could pick up some toiletries that she accidentally left at home, so they came a bit later. When they did, Mimi greeted everyone with her normal characteristic chatter, and received a hug from Yolei. Matt was quiet and thoughtful though. He got a hug from Yolei, and a murmur of hi’s from everyone else. However, Joe looked at him a bit funny. Ken arrived shortly afterwards, and was given the same murmur. Yolei didn’t hug him though, which was… unusual.

Finally, Sora arrived. The doorbell signaled her presence, making everyone accounted for, except Tai that is. I watched my sweet girlfriend get up to answer the door, and noticed how weary she looked. She had been yawning a lot today, and I could see the dark circles under her eyes. I don’t think anyone else noticed, but she tends to get stressed when other people are. Especially towards those who are closest to her. She’s very empathetic like that.

After a quick greeting between her and Kari, she saw Matt. And well… you guys know what occurred after. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. Then she got a hug from Yolei, and sat down noticeably on the opposite side of the room from Matt.

I looked at my former comrades as we were seated in our messy circle. I was sitting next to Kari on the floor with my legs crossed, and my shoes off. Kari was in a similar position, but with her legs to the left side of her body, bent at the knee. Davis sat towards the left of her, with his legs hanging off the side of the chair about 6 inches away from my girlfriend. He was for once hard to read, with his face in a puzzling expression. Izzy was also on the ground, back a few inches behind Davis, busily typing on his laptop. He looked exactly the same from when I last saw him. Sora was next to him, and was burning holes from across the room into Matt. I couldn’t blame her. Joe was sitting in a chair next to her, and looking at Kari. His hands were crossed in expectance. Cody was sitting on his knees on the floor, and looked deep in thought, with his gaze towards nowhere in particular. Ken was seated quietly next to him with his normal pensiveness in place. Yolei, Mimi, and Matt were sitting together on the Yagami’s couch a few inches away. Yolei and Mimi were turned towards each other and engaged in small talk. Matt on the other hand, had his right foot on the floor, and other bent at the knee resting on the couch. His head was in his left hand on the arm rest, while his right rested under his chin. He was looking thoughtfully towards the window, his body shielded from Sora’s glare. You could cut the tension in this circle with a steak knife.

“Thanks for coming guys. It means everything to me and Tai.”

I could see in Kari’s shaken expression that she was nervous about the conversation that was about to take place. I quietly grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, with me receiving a small smile for my efforts.

There were murmurs of “No problem”, “Of course”, and “Always” that echoed softly throughout the room. I could see that many of them were upset, and that all of them were shielding their true feelings from us, as if they couldn’t trust anyone.

“Tai seems to think there’s something wrong in the Digital World. The nightmares he’s been having are so real to him. And he’s not just getting night terrors either, but it’s like he’s being physically damaged as well. Some nights he even struggles to breathe. And his wounds… they’re both by his nightmares and himself. He’s… he’s…”

Kari was struggling to hold back tears, I put my arm around her and began to rub her back as she started to sob.

I looked up from my girlfriend to see the faces of everyone in the room. Sora, Mimi, Yolei, and Davis looked frightened. Izzy had looked up from his computer, concerned. Joe had leaned closer, his face stoic and bunched with thought. Ken was looking towards the floor, Cody was unreadable, and Matt continued staring out the window.

“He’s dying,” I said somberly.

“Shit,” Sora quietly breathed.

“We think,” began Kari, “that the Digital World is sending us a message of some kind, through Tai. They need help, and Tai is the only connection they have to us.”

The room had gotten even quieter than it was before. The tension began to transform into a more troubling kind of darkness. The aura of doom, and the reek of resentment, confusion, pain, jealousy, and anger.

“Kari, I’m not sure if the Digital World is the issue here, I think it’s Tai.” I looked across the circle to see Ken looking at Kari darkly.

“Tai hasn’t exactly led the cleanest life during our days in the Digital World. He was faced with some tough decisions, often many that involved the sacrifice of another. Death is a powerful lesson for a child to face, and maybe he’s just beginning to face it.”

“Wait, what exactly have these dreams been about?” Yolei asked. “What kind of pain is he feeling? Physical? Emotional?”

“I don’t know. Both I suppose. He just tells me that he feels it. Pain, suffering, and even anger. Powerful… powerful anger. All I know for sure is I hear him constantly screaming himself awake. It’s scaring me.”

“You guys remember what happened to me after I stopped being the Kaiser. I was haunted by nightmares for weeks.” Ken swallowed, and looked down.

“I still can’t forget everyone that I’ve… murdered. It haunts me… even to this very day.”

“Tai has had a taste,” interrupted Joe, leaning further into the circle. “But we all have. We’ve all had to kill Digimon before. But we only did it because we had to, and Tai knew that. He knew that more than anyone. If he isn’t… well…, it isn’t because of guilt about death. Those losses were all necessary sacrifices for the greater good.”

“But were they really, though?” We all looked at Mimi, who was clearly holding back some strong emotions.

“So many innocents lost their lives too. Pixiemon, Leomon, and many others just to save us. Or even just trying to save themselves. Tai must certainly feel it. I feel it every day.” Mimi choked on the last part, and let out a small sob. Yolei put her arm on Mimi’s back and began to rub ever so slightly to comfort her.

“But all those good Digimon did come back,” said Izzy, still typing furiously on his computer. “It was like nothing happened once the Digital World was fully restored. The only signs were the destruction in Japan, and the death of Wizardmon…”

“It was sad,” I cut in. Izzy looked up from his computer.

“But Wizardmon was definitely necessary,” I looked at Kari, and I could see the gratefulness in her eyes. “Without his sacrifice, we wouldn’t be here today. And that’s what being a hero is, understanding sacrifice. Tai and Matt were both willing to sacrifice themselves if worse came to worse to defeat Myotismon. Tai understood that more than anyone.”

“Sacrifice is necessary, yes. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel pain from that. Tai has a lot of empathy. We don’t know how much pain he is really feeling. Or what kind. It’s tearing him apart. Clearly.” Everyone looked at Ken, surprised to hear those words.

“How do you know? It’s not like you’ve been around.” Davis spat bitterly.

“Neither have you.”

“At least I haven’t been off prancing away with my girlfriend. Too busy for any of your friends, much less me,” Davis sneered.

I hadn’t realized Ken broke contact with Davis too. They had such a powerful connection, it made literally no sense that Ken would forget his best friend and jogress partner.

“Actually… we’re not together anymore.”

All attention was suddenly focused on Yolei. She was looking slightly to the floor, a pink blush in her cheeks. Ken was looking at her, with a shadow of sorrow in his eyes. Davis’ eyebrows were both raised with surprise.

“We… actually decided,” began Ken, looking away from her and towards the group, “that our relationship is taking a toll on what’s important. So… we’re taking some time to find ourselves again.”

The room was silent for a second.

“Well at least _they_ came to their senses,” Sora mumbled, looking angrily at Matt.

Davis was still giving Ken a look, and his facial expressions were rapidly changing from judgement, to confusion, to anger, but finally he took a deep breath, and turned away.

Matt hadn’t changed his position at all. He looked surprised at Ken and Yolei’s confession, but had completely ignored Sora’s pointed comment. No one else knew what to say for a moment, but Mimi was giving Sora a funny look, and so was Izzy from behind his computer.

“Despite all this,” began Joe, eyeing Ken and Yolei, as well as Sora and Matt, “we know that Tai has been having these dreams for like the last 5 months. Has he seen a doctor? Why don’t your parents know?”

“Tai made me promise that I wouldn’t tell them. But I’m not sure if I can keep that up anymore. He… he just…. It’s hurting so much. And it’s not just effecting him anymore, it’s effecting me, and TK, and now you guys. And for awhile, he thought it was just dreams. That it’s all fiction, and it’s just temporary. But I’m starting not to think so.”

“I agree with you. It’s not temporary.”

It was finally Cody who spoke. Izzy again looked up from his computer, and Joe rose his eyebrow slightly. Davis looked surprised, and Ken turned towards his friend with his features shrouded in doubt. Mimi and Yolei looked interested, and Sora had her mouth slightly open with question. Matt looked exactly the same, still thoughtful and calculated. Jesus, he’s acting weird.

“The issue won’t go away until we get to the Digital World. I’ve been thinking about this since I heard the news. There’s no way Tai would start to get depressed _now_ of all times. What’s been possibly going on in his life to make him this way?”

“Well… we did leave him….” Sora looked down in shame.

Looks of guilt and shame crossed over everyone’s faces. Particularly those of Sora and Davis. Matt STILL looked the same, but then again, guilt had been all over his face the minute he came home.

“Yeah….” acknowledged Joe, “We did stop speaking with Tai, but it sort of just happened, not because we don’t care. Despite some signs many of you have been giving recently…”

“Yeah? What’s that supposed to mean?” Davis looked at Joe with a look of fury in his eyes.

“Hey, calm down!” Izzy put his computer down. “We are _all_ to blame here. We _all_ left, lost touch, or whatever.”

“Yeah, Matt.” Sora sneered.

 “As I was saying _Sora_ ,” he gave her a dirty look, “I think Cody maybe onto something here. I say we let him finish.”

Cody acknowledged him with a small smile, grateful to be back on topic.

“Thanks Izzy. Other than our sudden departures,” he cleared his throat, “there is nothing else Tai could be upset about. He could’ve panicked about death years ago, but he never did. He also could’ve been upset about the team separating years ago. But he wasn’t.”

“Well, he always knew how to be there for us,” Sora swallowed and looked up to Ken smiling at her. “He always knew what was best; what was best for us. And also what was best for Agumon, our Digimon, and our worlds. He could accept death, and he knew separation was sometimes necessary.”

“Precisely. Which is why none of this makes sense. Depression is not something Tai does. But as someone kindly pointed out earlier,” Cody eyed Davis, “we don’t know for sure because we haven’t been around him much, and he may have changed. But I don’t think so. Not this rapidly, anyway. I think the Digital World really is in trouble, and they have contacted Tai so we can help them.”

“But why didn’t they send Digivices, or a wormhole, or something?” asked Mimi.

“I’ve been asking myself the same thing. My only thought is that all communication has been blocked otherwise. There is _no other way_ to contact us. That because it is _that_ bad there, that there is no physical way to bring this to our attention.”

“So they had to use a psychological or spiritual one…” Yolei mumbled thoughtfully.

“Exactly! I think Tai will be fine once we get to the Digital World and we can help them with their problems. Then his brain and body should return to normal. They’ll be no need for him to have these dreams anymore. Because we fulfilled their purpose. The issue will be resolved.”

“But what if there’s nothing wrong in the Digital World, and it’s just Tai?” Matt was still looking off into the distance, the words feeling like a thought, or a fear rather than doubt.

Sora glared.

“If you have something to say Matt, just say it.”

Her eyes screamed daggers, and Matt turned to face her, with rage creeping into his face.

“Tai could be seriously ill, and you have been wasting your breath giving me passive aggressive comments all afternoon! God, Sora I didn’t know you could be that _petty_!”

“Well, I wouldn’t be Matt if you could actually bother to tell me when you fucking leave instead of being an ass and ditching me!”

“HEY!” I interjected, and everyone looked up in shock and surprise. “If Tai really is sick, we’ll deal with it then. In a way that is respectful to Tai, and will get him the help he needs. Sora, knock it off. And Matt, she’s right. What you did was incredibly douchey. She has every right to be mad at you, and so does every person here. But that’s not the point. Save your petty feelings for later, all of you,” I glared at everyone, “we’re dealing with an emergency. Our friend could potentially _die_ and all of you are using this time to wallow in your insecurities and selfishness when we need to deal with the real issue at hand. So be mature and face the real problem. Have I made myself CLEAR?”

A short-lived silence followed, with everyone looking a mixture of shocked and guilty. The sound of the door closing, and the click of a lock followed. There were light footsteps, and a figure entered the room.

“Hey guys…. How are you?”


	4. Reunited Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long! I just started college last week and needed time to move in. Be warned: This chapter is graphic. You've been warned. I'm sorry if I freak some of you out, I'm just being creative. Thank you so much for your patience! Enjoy:

I looked away from TK, and gasped at the sight that had entered the room.

The horror. I looked into the milky whites of Tai’s once beautiful brown eyes, and into the tired red that now invaded. His hair was just as messy as before, but not with the playful charm to which we were so accustomed. It was messy with exhaustion, and not nearly as thick and gorgeous as it was before. His skin was no longer the healthy tan he once bragged, but now a sickly pale. And Kari wasn’t kidding about the bruises. Every brown and purple mark was clearly visible on many parts of his body. Scar tissue clearly outlined his left wrist in several different places. His posture was slouched, his feet scarred and damaged; probably from soccer, but it still made his appearance more shocking. His face held a soft smile, but his voice was quiet and choked. I could see the worry, and a shadow of fear deep inside. Exhaustion, depression, hair loss. The poor baby was in serious pain.

I shut my mouth, which was slightly open, and stepped up from my place on the couch to give him a hug. He was all skin and bones.

“Hey Tai, I’m good, how are you? I’ve missed you.” I hugged him gently.

“Hi Yolei. I could be better.”

I broke away and looked back at our friends. I saw Davis and Sora exchange a look. Matt’s expression was pained and sympathetic. Izzy looked ashamed, and Joe’s eyes were soft. Cody and Ken were unreadable. Mimi looked ready to cry at any moment. Kari and TK were clearly trying to put on brave faces.

After a second, Matt got up, and came over too.

“Hey buddy, I missed you,” he said softly, leaning in and gripping Tai tightly.

“Me too, dude.” Tai responded warmly but weakly to the hug, willingly giving himself completely to Matt.

After a tender moment, Matt smiled softly and helped Tai sit in his previous spot on the couch. Matt then settled next to TK, and Kari stood up to stand next to her brother. She softly put one arm over his back, and leaned against the arm of the couch.

“Everyone got here just a bit early,” she said to him kindly. Tai just merely nodded and gave a weak smile.

Watching their tender exchange, I could see that Tai was just the shadow of our former leader. Kari was being so gentle with him, as if he were a porcelain tea cup that could break at any moment.

“Oh Tai!” Mimi gasped, hugging him from her seat. Tai looked startled at first, then relaxed into the hug.

Ken’s face fell. Izzy looked away, and Davis was struggling with words. Sora’s face looked thoughtful and hesitant, like she was about to say something. Suddenly, she stood.

“Tai… I’m so sorry. We… we all are.” Tai looked grateful, and gave her a soft smile.

“I know.”

Sora came forward and hugged him. After a minute of hesitation, Cody joined her. Then Joe. Then Izzy. Then followed Davis, Ken, myself, TK, Kari, and finally Matt.

There we were again, together. Maybe joined in hug, but separately broken, fallen.

Slowly, we broke away, and returned to our places in the room. Our moment of affection faded away and was replaced again with heaviness.

Kari, now sitting on the arm of the couch, appeared taller than her brother.

“Just before you got here, I was telling everyone that you have been receiving messages from the Digital World. And that we need to go back.”

I was surprised at how Kari’s lie easily slipped off the tongue. Kari was the most honest person I’d ever met. I have never seen her lie in my entire life. Then it hit me. The girl’s worried eyebrows, tired eyes, the way she glanced at him so cautiously. She doubted Tai. She was crumbling. She believed he was going insane.

_Everyone doubts Tai._

The realization dawned on me as I looked throughout the room. My ex was looking to the floor, playing with his fingers, his face masked and shadowed. Davis’ lips were pursed together. Joe’s shaded face, and Mimi and Sora’s nervousness. TK and Matt looked sympathetic, but were shrouded silently in fear and worry. The only person who looked hopeful was Cody. My best friend is such a smart and insightful kid. I really hope he’s right about this. Either that… or Tai…

“…no way. We’ve tried everything.”

I looked up from my thoughts to see Joe finish speaking. He was leaning forward again, but this time looked thoughtful.

“I’ve done all the research I can. I’m not sure there’s going to ever be a way to get to the Digital World again. The gate is closed. I don’t know how… But it is.”

“Guys… I’ve never been so sure of this in my whole life. I _know_ they’re in trouble. I don’t think. I _know_.” Tai’s voice was choked, and was broken by the end of that statement. There was passion, determination, and desperation in his eyes.

“I know Hon,” Mimi said softly to Tai, rubbing his back lightly. “We’re doing everything we can.”

“I’m sorry Tai,” I apologized, looking at him sadly. “All the research I’ve done has led to nowhere. I’m really sorry… but I don’t know if we can ever get there again. I’m so sorry.”

Silence again filled the room.

“Guys, we can’t give up yet.”

I looked up to Cody, who sounded confident.

“If Tai is certain about this, then we have to find faith that there is a way. If it’s meant to happen, there is always a way. We are the Digidestined. _Destiny_ is in our name. If it’s _destiny_ that we’re meant to save the Digital World then there will be a way.”

Cody sounded strong in his words, but look he gave Kari was one of support. As if stating, if he was wrong, he would do whatever was necessary of him to do. She gave him a small smile for his efforts. Everyone else just looked to the floor. Joe was again deep in thought, and Tai looked hopeful.

“I agree,” he croaked hoarsely.

Joe frowned, looked up from his deep thoughts.

“Despite all the research, I’ve done, there really is no way. But Cody is right, if it’s destiny, then there is a way. That’s been proven time and time again. I’m trying to think if there may be any loopholes, weird rules, or anything to prove I’m wrong. But I’m not sure there is a way.”

Izzy looked up from his computer, looking nervous and uncertain.

“Guys, there may be one way.”

We all looked at him, surprised and shocked.

“After all this time, you knew a possible way, and you didn’t even bother to SHARE IT WITH US!?” Davis shouted from his seat, clearly furious.

“Dude. Take a chill pill. Izzy probably had his reasons!” Matt scolded from his seat.

“Yeah, like you had your _reasons_ for leaving me,” grumbled Sora.

TK gave Sora the death glare, which shut her right up. Tai sighed and curled up into his spot on the couch.

“I’m certain,” Tai said softly, “Izzy had his reasons in not sharing with us.”

After a brief second, Cody looked toward Izzy in shock.

“You don’t mean…?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

I struggled at their reaction, before it dawned on me.

“It’s because… you won’t like it.” I said quietly, looking to the floor.

“I heard a rumor,” Izzy swallowed, voice shaky. “That interdimensional travel is possible through astral connection to another being on that plane. We would have to recite an incantation and feel our relationship to the being in order for it to work. We may even need to buy supplies at the store to complete this task. And we have to use a computer.”

“Wait,” questioned Joe. “You’re suggesting we do Technomancy?”

Izzy’s shaded eyes answered his question.

“I never believed it would work. It sounded like another crazy rumor. By then I had already given up. It also came from a strange website too. But there were multiple claims that it had worked…. But only anyone with an emotional connection to someone in the Digital World could do it,” Izzy finished, clearing his throat and began staring at his computer screen as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Doubt had filled the faces of everyone, with silence throughout the room, other than Davis smacking his palm to his forehead.

“Alright. I give up! This is all a load of bullshit! We all know what the real issue is here! Why can’t we just face it and move on?!”

“Davis!” I yelled, feeling my blood burning my face. “Get your fucking act together! I know this situation sucks, but if this can work, we have to try it! Now quit being a dick, and get your act together!”

“I will as soon as you quit being a slut.”

Before I could react, Ken pounced quickly from his seat and punched the daylights out of Davis, who ended up falling backwards from his chair and smacking his ass on the floor. Davis furiously gnarled his hands into Ken, screaming and wrestling him to the ground in the middle of our circle. They grunted and punched it out amongst each other. I began screaming at them for being such immature jerks. Before I knew it, TK had jumped in after them and was trying desperately to split them up. Mimi began to cry, and Kari and Matt yelled after TK. Sora ran over to comfort Mimi. Izzy looked too shocked to do anything, and Tai just stared at them, devastated.

“ENOUGH!”

The room went silent. Davis stopped mid-punch, straddled above Ken, and everyone looked at Joe.

“We split up. Yes. We have our problems. Yes. But we need to put our differences aside, and become the team we once were. It’s our only hope. I vote we try Izzy’s suggestion. Even if it is a longshot, it’s still a shot. Now who’s with me?”

The burning heat and anger hid itself again to a low sizzle, and the silent heaviness returned. Ken looked to the floor, and Davis grimaced.

 

…

 

_Some loophole._

Davis couldn’t believe he agreed to do this shit. What the fuck Technomancy even _was_ , was beyond Davis. He didn’t believe in any of that religious magic crap, despite the obvious proof of multiple dimensions. There may be God, but definitely no heaven or hell. Even thoughts of these nature frustrated the hell out of him. But here he was, pulling out candles from his car.

Finishing his unloading, he sighed, letting himself breathe. After a minute, he pulled something from his pocket.

He carefully unwrapped the crumpled photo, and gave a soft chuckle and small smile at its contents. A young Davis, smiling and holding a grinning Veemon. The two were so happy that their eyes were closed when looking into the camera, and both had the stupidest grins on their faces. Davis wiped a tear from his eye.

_But if I can see Veemon again…_

Maybe it will be worth it.

 

…

 

Izzy was marking items off the checklist when Davis arrived. Technomancy was something he had only heard of on the weird side of the internet, the side he only rarely explored….

It is something taboo, untouchable. Only crazy voodoo people messed with stuff like that. And many didn’t even mess with the Techno part. It was risky. Dangerous. He’s heard stories. Of all the bad things that have happened when people mess with that. But… this was Tai. Tai wasn’t exactly the most reliable source of information right now, being sick or even worse. But again, it was Tai. Everyone loved Tai. He loved Tai. If Tai believed the Digital World was in trouble, Izzy knew he had to swallow his doubts and do everything he could.

Candles. The last item on the list.

They were all set to go.

 

…

 

Sora’s heart was in her throat. Everyone was seated on the floor. Izzy insisted they sit next to the people they were closest to in the group. Sora had Tai on her right side, and Matt on her left. Next to Matt was TK, then Cody, then Joe, followed by Izzy, Mimi, Yolei, Ken, Davis, and finally Kari who was rounded out next to Tai. Sibling to sibling, friend to friend, lover to lover, or ex-lover to ex-lover. They were all required to bring something personal related to their Digimon. Matt, Cody, Izzy, Davis, and Sora brought photographs. TK, Mimi, and Yolei had a plush toy of their Digimons. Joe brought a dead fish, which was both smelly and relevant; Kari brought catnip, and Tai brought a drawing of Agumon he made when he was 11. It was adorable, but also sad. It reminded her of the good old days.

She was nervous and scared. And not just because she was sitting next to Matt, she wasn’t thrilled about that either. But she had overheard Izzy and Joe whispering. About what could happen if things went wrong….

She shivered thinking about it. Most likely, it won’t work. They’ll end up sitting here still, sighing in both disappointment and relief when it’s over. But that meant they were either back to square one, or they would have to do what they agreed to do with Tai. She didn’t even want to think about _that_ possibility.

 

…

 

“Alright.” Izzy sat up straight, positioning himself with a piece of printer paper in front of him.

“Get as comfortable as you can. This may take awhile, or even hurt. It depends on if it works or not. Now. Give me just a sec.” Izzy silently began to read the paper.

In the meantime, everyone gave uncomfortable glances to one another. Everyone had a candle, and their objects next to them. Izzy’s laptop was on behind them, and had some url uploaded that would supposedly take them to the Digital World. But the screen was currently blank.

“Okay. I’m ready.”

The entire room was silent with hesitation and nervousness.

“Listen to everything I say carefully. If you make one wrong move, and this works, something incredibly horrible could happen to you. I won’t go into it, because it may make some of you so nervous you won’t to listen to me properly. Anyway, let’s begin.”

The nervous energy increased as Izzy cleared his throat.

“Everyone close your eyes. Feel your muscles relax, your heartbeat slow, and imagine every bone and organ in your body. Take a moment. Feel your breathing steady. Good.”

A heavy sigh was let out by Mimi, and everyone began to slowly relax. Their internal struggles gradually fading away, a softness and relaxing aura replacing it.

“I want you to picture your Digimon, and why your object is important to them…. Yes. Pick up that object. Yes, good. Imagine your Digimon is your object, and hold it close to you.”

It was as though all energy was coming together, and soft feelings of affection, love, and pleasure began to flow. Joe had grimaced only slightly when the fish was brought closer to his nose, but he soon relaxed again. TK had his stuffed animal hugged against him tightly, and Davis held his picture against his chest even tighter.

“Take a match, and light your candle. Stay in your trance. Yes…. Good,” Izzy’s voice grew husky and breathy, entranced and enchanted with the scene around him.

“Imagine yourself with your Digimon, beginning to fall asleep. Lay onto your backs, relax.”

Matt’s back cracked as he layed down, and Ken let out a long, vocal moan he’d been holding.

“Yes. Now continue imagining yourself with Digimon, asleep, together. Continue lightly breathing… Good. Now imagine yourself becoming one with each other. Yes….”

Sora groaned and stretched a bit. So did Tai, Cody, and Yolei.

“Stay relaxed. Try not to move so much. Yes, stay calm… You are all calm. Good…” Izzy purred.

“Now that you’re all in a trance, I want you to stay there. It’ll be more comfortable for you. Mmm…. Yes….”

Davis moaned slightly, and Joe whined, the heat beginning to sizzle in the very depths of their bodies.

“Now, in a second I want you to repeat after me. But listen to me first. I want you to say: I am one with Tentomon, I feel his presence in the universe, and in all worlds. I feel Tentomon, I’m with Tentomon, I am Tentomon,” he paused, his voice cracking at the last part.

“Please repeat this, over and over. Do this with your own Digimon, and don’t stop no matter how much it hurts or you may want to. This won’t work fully until I begin to do it with you. Please begin.”

“I am one with…”

As everyone began to slowly speak, entranced, Izzy smirked. He then proceeded to press enter on his computer, clutch his photograph to his chest, light his candle, fall onto his back with a deep sigh. Then he began to chant.

The chanting began slow and concentrated, but after a few minutes, Mimi began screaming. Tai was groaning harshly. Matt was sighing and Cody was hyperventilating. TK let out a harsh shriek, and Kari began whimpering loudly. Sora started crying out, screaming profusely as she continued her chant. Yolei began to sob, and Ken began to grunt. Izzy was shouting and screaming. Eternal bliss and warmth could be felt throughout the room, as they writhed and squeezed their objects more and more harshly.

Relaxation, pleasure; began slowly twisting to pain.

Ken’s soft, rhythmic grunting became ecstatic and uncontrolled, as he felt himself twisting and turning.

Sora was screaming, as she felt her face grotesquely expand beyond her features, her eyes growing wide with fear as she saw her bloated lips grow larger than her face.

Tai could see his insides slowly slide out of his stomach. First the intestines and all of their glory. Then slid his stomach, and all of its sticky, grimy juices. He opened his eyes wide as he tried to gather them in his arms, but the blood and guts were everywhere, and could not possibly be held in his small, measly grasp. He scrunched his eyes shut, and began to scream his chant louder and louder.

Mimi could feel tiny, fragile legs crawling up her skin, between her legs, up her arms, onto her face, and along her eyelids. She cried and begged as she continued chanting.

Joe could feel the slime, and the never ending smell of rotting flesh, as he could feel his skin melting and turning to putty. The puddles of skin oozed and reeked of acid and death. He gagged and groaned.

“Ahhh Ahhh, AHHHHH!!!” Davis cried and yelled with urgency in a rhythmic, terrified prayer, begging for release. He could feel his insides coming together and falling apart at the same time.

“UGGHHHH!!!” TK and Kari groaned together, feeling their voices crack, as they felt their bodies scrunch and twist until they became so tight they had to gasp with breath.

 

A deep, grumbling laugh filled the air, something demonic, dark, and otherworldly.

**“This… is interesting…”** it bellowed, and began its creepy, taunting laugh again.

Then, the world began to change. The sky began to twist, and scrunch itself into a circular vortex. Colors of bright blue, sickening green, and a glaring red began gliding and sliding around each other within it.

**“You asked for it.”**

The laugh grew stronger and stronger as a force of suction began to pull and tug the group into it.

 

“AHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

The chanting continued, but they could feel themselves falling apart, twisting, colliding, grinding, banging, crashing, crying, and heaving. The sucking grew stronger, and forced itself within them, tearing their bodies apart. An entire lifetime had passed, centuries, thousands of years. Then it stopped. And the world was silent.

 

…

 

Tai awoke in the quiet, soft grass. He blinked for a moment, his head heavy.

“HuuUAHh”

He puked into the bushes behind him, and then began to breathe heavily, slowly relaxing.

A familiar figured loomed above him, masked by the shadow of a tree.

“Tai! Are you okay?”


	5. Separation Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been awhile. Thank you so much for your patience though! It may be a little bit before I update again however. Midterms are coming up. You all know how that goes... Anyway, just want to give a quick shout out to all of you for being so patient and for reading my story. It's a lot of work to write, but I feel it's definitely worth it. Enjoy Chapter 5!

Everything felt different.

It took Ken a moment to blink and adjust to the setting surrounding him.

The first thing he noticed was the biting breeze that made his body shake. He squinted and looked at the flat, dead land surrounding him. All he could see were shades of dark yellow and grimy orange. The little solidity was filled with the occasional rock, but the rest was dry, cold sand that ran for miles and miles.

Ken rubbed his head and sat up slowly.

God, his head hurt.

He lingered for a bit, gaining a sense of awareness before noticing the others lying around him. Davis looked like an idiot, passed out with his mouth hanging open and drool dribbling out a few feet next to him. A few yards in front of Davis laid Matt and Joe side by side, faced in opposite directions. Joe’s facial features looked peaceful, but his body was tensely curled up into a ball. Matt was grimacing and shifting in his sleep, he was mumbling quietly. Ken finally turned to see Mimi waking up behind him and starting to move slowly.

And that’s when he began to notice the wind.

“Mimi! Get everyone else up. We need to go. Now.”

“What…? Why?” Mimi sounded tired, but looked startled and confused.

“Just DO IT!”

At the sound of his yell, Davis and the others began slowly awaking. Joe and Matt bumped into each other, startling themselves.

Mimi turned from the others, and looked in horror at what was approaching behind her.

“SANDSTORM!”

“FUCK!”

Chaos inflicted as the group began desperately trying to avoid the hurtling danger that lingered behind them. Matt picked himself up, right off the sandy floor and grabbed Joe, beginning an adrenaline-induced sprint that was only slowed by the dragging of sand beneath his feet. It took Joe a minute to catch up, almost making him trip, but he was able to quickly catch himself and keep up with Matt. Mimi was right behind them as she peeled herself off the dirt below and ran closely behind them, her hand covering her eyes frantically.

Davis dragged himself off the ground and began to run forward in panic, but in his haste, tripped over his own shoes. Ken, who hadn’t seen Davis running with the others, circled furiously back around to see Davis lying on the sand staring in horror at his death right behind him, the desert of the Digital World ready to swallow him whole.

The sky was falling, and all Davis could do was stare it.

_WHOOSH…_

The wind was hitting his ears with a ferocious power that caused him to scream in pure agony. The pain and the sudden coolness brought burning tears to his eyes. Suddenly, he felt furious force pull him off the ground. He leaned into Ken, his warm body bringing Davis back into focus, allowing the two to run with increased ferocity, narrowly avoiding their deaths behind them.

“IN HERE!”

They followed the sound of Matt’s voice to a narrow crevice hidden between two large rocks, showing a small cave behind it. Ken fell inside, and Davis tripped over his head, causing them to land roughly on the floor.

“Shit.”

Davis was breathing roughly, coughing from the bad air, before slowly looking up and seeing Joe, Mimi, Matt, and Ken stare out of the safe cavern in silence, observing the destructive sandstorm surrounding them. There was pain and dread hidden within their faces. And Joe and Ken had a deep sadness in their eyes. The wind made a harsh whooshing sound. Then it hit Davis.

“Hey, where are the others?”

 

…

 

_Sora was having such a nice dream. She was home in her backyard, napping under her favorite tree, with the soft, green grass surrounding her._

_“Sora! Honey! Do you want some lemonade?”_

_She softly opened her eyes to the smiling face of her mother. She was holding two glasses of lemonade and was wearing a beautiful light pink dress and yellow shoes. Sora felt a small smile come over her, sleepiness and happiness forming a lovely peacefulness within her._

_“Yeah, lemonade sounds great.”_

_She stretched and slowly propped herself against the tree, welcoming the kind presence that sat down beside her._

_“Here you go. Drink up, sweetie.”_

_As she began to sip her lemonade, Sora felt her mom’s gentle arms come up and rub her shoulders kindly. She smiled, lingering in the sweet, cool delicious taste of homemade lemonade._

_She looked up from her drink to see her mom smiling softly at her._

_“Honey, do you know how much I love you?”_

_Sora smiled and leaned into her mom’s touch, looking up at the beautiful blue sky in front of her._

_“To the moon and back. Forever and always.”_

 

Sora jerked herself awake, and sat up. She looked around. She wasn’t under her favorite tree, or in her backyard. She was surrounded by a few trees with dark, menacing green grass tingling her skin. No birds chirped, and there was no rustle in the forest, making the area eerily silent. She was somewhere else, somewhere that made her spine tingle. The thought frightened her for a minute.

Suddenly the memories came rushing back to her. The call from Kari, arriving at Tai’s house, her anger at Matt, the fighting, the spell, her body growing grotesquely out of proportion, and…

“Sora, Sora! SORA IS HERE!”

Her thoughts sharply interrupted, she looked around; ready to run for her life.

 

…

Click. Click. Click. Clickity-click. Clickity-click click click…

_He was surrounded by darkness as he typed. He had gone through link after link, day after day, week after week. His eyes were red and bloodshot as he constantly worked around the clock; hadn’t even slept for days. Izzy’s normally straight and slicked back hair was messy and covered with sweat, his entire body shaking from both exhaustion and the high from the Red Bull he was holding. There were at least 20 other Red Bull corpses around the room, their labels peeling and the metal slowly decaying into the floor._

Click. Then silence.

_Here it is. This is it. The key to their return._

_The relief spiked his adrenaline level, his exhaustion temporarily sated. But his joy was quickly suffocated as he felt a deep, cold chill course through his bones and into the depths of his soul. He shook again, this time in fear. He swallowed, shook his head, and shut down his computer; ready to forget and shake off the forbidden knowledge he discovered. But he couldn’t shake off the cold feeling of pure evil coursing through his veins._

_The chill was seeping, and he looked down to see cool blood began to pour from his insides. It soaked his clothes, and he shivered, iciness surrounding his skin until it became_ **cold**.

 

_Whoosh… WHOOOSHH_

Izzy awoke in the wetness of the snow, wind blowing harshly around him. He looked down, expecting to see his insides displayed in a deep red around him, but instead saw his clothes soaked through with water, iciness chilling him to the bone. He squinted, hardly seeing through the snowstorm around him. Then he spotted a blue figure ahead. He slowly pulled himself out of the icy snow, shivering as he wrapped his arms around himself, forcing his feet to go into the direction of his vision. He trudged along for what felt like an eternity, hugging himself and shivering along the way.

Half way through the journey, the figure transformed itself into a body. A very familiar body…

“CODY!”

Izzy forced himself to move as fast as he possibly could, trudging through the chilling wind and bitter snow with urgency.

It felt like an eternity before he reached him. His body was lying softly in the sand, and his blue shirt and tan pants were clearly soaked through. He tried not to look too closely at his pants, which were soaked so much, you could see right through them.

He touched Cody’s arm softly; it felt as cold as ice.

“CODY!” He turned Cody’s body over and shook his shoulders roughly, until he opened his eyes softly.

“Izzy?” He groaned slightly, beginning to close his eyes a bit.

“No. Cody, don’t fall asleep. We need to get you out of here; find you some shelter.”

“But… I… I’m… so tired….”

Izzy began slapping his face gently.

“No. Stay awake. You need to stay awake.”

Izzy picked him up. Shit. This kid is heavy. He put Cody’s arm around his shoulders, and forced the small boy to lean against him. Izzy could feel the adrenaline running through his body, and he felt slightly warmer than before, but not by much. He began to feel Cody’s weight pulling him down, making their walking so much slower. He looked frantically in every direction, but all he saw was white and wind that seemed to go on for eternity.

“Oh God…”

“IZZY!”

He looked around in surprise, trying to find the location of the voice he heard. Suddenly, he saw a familiar image running towards him with a cat.

“KARI! GATOMON!”

Izzy began to hobble towards them as fast as he could, while Kari and Gatomon were running towards them at what felt like full speed. Finally, they met. Kari hugged Izzy tightly, and looked at a slowly slipping Cody with deep worry and concern.

“Gatomon told me she saw Cody out here, freezing to death,” Kari spoke quickly, with a slight shiver in her voice. She turned to Cody and spoke gently to him.

“Hey Cody… You need to stay awake, okay? We’re going to get you to someone. Gatomon said she’s heard of a Digimon who has great magic that can help you in the next village. But you need to hang on okay?”

She turned to Gatomon.

“Are you ready to Digivolve?”

“Of course, Kari.”

The group watched as Gatomon transformed into her majestic, angelic state. Angewomon’s beautiful wings glowed before them.

“If we leave now, we can arrive within the hour.” Izzy and Kari sat on one of Angewomon’s hands, while Cody was gingerly placed in the other as he quietly slipped into unconsciousness.

“Things have changed since your last visit. You are not in the same world you once knew.”

Angewomon began to fly, struggling to keep control in the storm. As she and Izzy began to hold on for dear life, Kari looked up and saw the brightly colored and furiously moving data that rushed through the sky. She shivered, not from the cold, but at the menacing beams of bright, angry lights surrounding them.

 

…

 

“We must’ve gotten separated.”

“Fuck,” Davis cursed, looking down at the ground.

Joe pushed his glasses to the tip of his nose.

“Izzy told me that the spell is completely connected to our Digimon. That means that they’re somewhere close by.”

Ken’s eyebrows crinkled together.

“That also means our Digimon have been separated from one another, since we’ve been separated.”

“Or worse, they’re dead.” Mimi’s eyes glinted with terror.

“If we made it here,” Joe looked at Mimi tenderly, “our Digimon aren’t dead. If the others didn’t make it, then something must’ve happen...”

Mimi’s face went pale. Joe’s expression looked panicked as he tried to say to comfort her. But Matt jumped to his rescue.

“Mimi,” Matt began, “Digimon can’t permanently die anyway. They’re always reincarnated. Don’t worry. The others are probably close by. This sucks. But, I’m certain they’re fine , and we’ll find them soon.”

Matt smiled at her, and Mimi’s shoulders relaxed. Joe’s panic twisted briefly into anger while he looked on, but he quickly masked himself again.

“We need to go find them.” Davis got up from the ground and began approaching the opening of the cave.

“Are you crazy?” Ken grabbed Davis, forcing him to turn around.

“We should at least wait until the storm’s over. We’ll get killed out there!”

Davis glared at him.

“We know the Digiworld! We’ll figure out where we are! Matt’s right, we’ll find them lickity-split. Now get out of my way.”

“No! So you can almost get killed and have to be saved by me again?” Ken started chuckling darkly. “My God, you _are_ an idiot.”

“I didn’t need your help! I was just fine!”

“By what? Sitting on your ass before you were fucking blown over out there?”

“HEY! That’s enough,” Matt pushed the feuding boys away as they continued to stare furiously at each other.

Joe rolled his eyes, and glared at the three boys.

“Ken’s right. We need to wait ‘til this storm blows over. In the meantime, I suggest we get some sleep. From the looks of it, we may be walking a long way before we come across the others. Or anyone for that matter.”

Matt nodded.

“I’m with Joe on this one.”

“I’m feeling tired anyway,” Mimi yawned and laid down.

“Fine,” Davis grumbled and sat down on the floor, still giving Ken a dirty look.

But Ken ignored him and turned away, while the others began to fall into a deep sleep.

 

…

 

It took Sora a second to realize where the voice was coming from, until she saw a cute, pink smiling bird above her in the trees.

“Biyomon!”

“Sora!”

She saw her sweet Digimon hop down from the tree, tackling Sora to the ground. The two giggled with pure glee.

“Oh Biyo, I missed you so much! How are you? How is everyone? Oh my god, the others! Have you seen them? They must be around here somewhere!”

“Sora! So many questions!” Biyomon chuckled, but was looking around them with a strange look on her face. “But I need to take you to the others first, before we talk. We shouldn’t be out in the open.”

Biyomon suddenly grabbed her roughly from the ground, causing Sora to almost trip over her feet.

“Wait! Where are we going?” Sora called after Biyomon, who was flying a little too fast for her to keep up.

Biyomon turned her head and looked at Sora darkly.

“Somewhere safe.”

 

…

 

The road was bumpy on the way to the great magical healer. I noticed how my sweet Angewomon was dodging the bright beams that moved like searchlights, and fighting the cruel wind that made me pray for our safety. At one point, Izzy puked from the jerky, uncomfortable ride. I grimaced in shock and disgust, but sucked it up and I rubbed his back gently in comfortable. Izzy just looked at me gratefully.

Once in awhile, Angewomon would shake her arm gently to awaken Cody so he wouldn’t die on the way there. At one point she leaned over and spoke some gentle words to him that Izzy and I couldn’t hear. But Cody just nodded and tried very hard to stay awake, but we could see he was failing.

It felt like a lifetime before we arrived into the small village. After we made our way to the ground, I broke down into tears. The first thing I saw was clumps of bodies lining the snowy ground. They were of Digimon of all origins; bird, beast, humanoid. Many had looks of pure terror on their faces, and many painted the snow red from the blood that still oozed from their bodies.

One in particular that shocked me was an Agumon that laid on the ground, nearly buried by snow. I leaned over, brushing away some of the powder, and saw a look of anguish and horror on his face. His left eye was gone, leaving a blank black hole covered in snow. His body had gone from an orange to a sickly green from the cold. Frost bite lined his lower limbs, with one being completely frozen in blue. The poor creature was dead. And he had suffered greatly. I let out a choked sob, and Izzy put his hand on my shoulder.

“Kari, we have somewhere else we need to be. I know this is hard, but we have to come back later,” he whispered gently, squeezing my arm.

I stood up, knowing he was right, and swallowed my sobs. I tried not to look at the ground invaded by decay.

Angewomon led us ahead of the bodies, making her way across the death with an unsettling radiance and grace. The village itself was dying as much as its floor was. Many houses were snowed in, others abandoned. The few Digimon we saw were clothed in rags, many of them pointing and staring at us. Some were whispering, while others gawked, and a few glared. As we neared the edge of the settlement, I saw a long line of Digimon lined up at the largest, and most fortunate hut among the rest. Many shivered with cold, and others were coughing. Older and wiser Digimon comforted the young, many who were crying and struggling to walk.

“It’s one of them…” we heard someone say from among the line. Izzy looked back, puzzled. Cody was still being held by Angewomon, and he had drifted into a deep sleep.

“Let her forward!”

I saw the line of Digimon begin to move hesitantly out of the way. Some looked shocked, and many glared at us with silent, intense hatred.

“It’s because of you we suffer!” One of them spit at Angewomon, and she ignored it.

One of the champion level Digimon suddenly stepped in front of us.

“You bitch. Abusing your power like the rest. I would kill you if it wouldn’t result in the torture of me and my family. Fuck you. Fuck your kind. Get to the back of the line.”

I saw Angewomon flinch. I’ve never seen her flinch before. I could feel her shiver, and I shivered as well, down to the core of my spine.

She swallowed and ruffled her wings, standing taller.

“I am not like the rest. I would not step beyond you except in the case of an emergency. And this is one. Now let me forward. I demand it.”

The champion level glared into Angewomon’s eyes, but she held her ground. After a moment, he stepped aside.

Angewomon looked back him in a weary gratefulness. He grunted and sneered back at her. Then we opened the small cloth covering the entrance of the hut, and entered.

We stepped into the circular space and were surprised to see two large shelves on either side of the shack. One held a small library, and the other held bottles, test tubes, and boxes full of herbs, ingredients, and other assorted objects. The floor was bare, and had surprisingly, dry straw lining it. In front of us, we saw a hooded figure sitting on a chair, with its face completely covered.

“What is it you want?” He asked us with a quiet, wise voice.

“My lord,” Angewomon bowed down, with Izzy and I following suit, “this boy is very ill. He will die unless he receives treatment right away. I beg to you, have mercy upon us.”

He grunted.

“I’ve never had one of your kind bow before me. Not since many, many years ago. This is the kind of respect that I no longer deserve in this world. Bring him forward.”

Angewomon obliged, carefully carrying Cody to a table laid in the center of the room, and then quietly returned to her bow. The looming figure stood, stepped forward to examine Cody.

“Hmmm… I haven’t seen a human in years. Much less treated one.” He went over to the second shelf, and sorting through bottles.  

“Who are you? Your kind does not grant this much respect to a lowly creature such as myself, much less while being in the company of humans. A species more lowly than even I.”

He returned to the table, and began to remove Cody’s shirt, and touching his chest softly. Angewomon stayed remarkably still, and spoke with deep hesitance.

“I am a humble servant of good, and would not dare transform into my true being without proper reason. I knew that unless I did, this boy would die. Please grant us mercy, and we shall leave your presence and never return to your village again.”

He pulled the cork out of a glass bottle and poured a thick, blue substance into his hands, massaging Cody’s chest with it.

“And who are these humans? Humans are a thing of the past, they haven’t been welcome to the Digital World for at least a thousand years.”

Izzy and I looked at each other, surprised.

_A thousand years?_

What had happened to this place?

“You.” He pointed at me.

“Me?”

“Yes, you. You are… familiar… to me. Have we met?” He asked, with almost a soft waver in his voice.

I looked back down into my bow.

“Sir…” I spoke with a low shake in my voice, surprisingly nervous, “I wouldn’t know. I can’t see your face. And I’m not sure if I recognize your voice.” I swallowed and continued staring to the floor, feeling his powerful presence looking into the depths my soul.

“Then why my child, didn’t you ask me to remove my hood?”

I looked up, and gasped at the sight before me.

“Wizardmon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohh! Plot twist! Where are all the Digimon? What about Yolei, TK, and Tai? And how is Wizardmon... alive? Find out on the next chapter of Digimon Kingdom!


	6. The World of They

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update; once midterms concluded there were finals! After working really hard, I pulled a 4.0 GPA; pretty good for my first semester in college! This means I've now returned to this story. I'll let you guys know if there's another temporary hiatus farther down the line, I'm certain there will be because life gets in the way sometimes. Read, review, enjoy. Once again, I'm always happy to answer questions any of you have. Since it was mentioned that narration was a bit confusing, I'm going to start listing the narrators for each chapter. Here the narrators are mainly Kari and Sora, with Izzy taking up the reigns in one section.

I gaped for a moment. Our eyes locked with one another. He had a look of recognition, but confusion overlapped it. He had wrinkles on his brow, cheeks, and mouth. Even wrinkles on his stitches. His blue face was paler than I remembered, and I could feel his ancientness and wisdom leaking from within. He was old, _so old_ , and had frost covering his heart, like the world outside. Yet, somehow, there was an inner warmth to him. While his eyes spoke of hostility, a faint, faint recognition and even love resonated inside him. I could feel it.

He swallowed, and I stood; forgetting the world, our surroundings, and even the eyes of Izzy and Angewomon following me in shock. I touched his cheek, softly; gently.

“Wizardmon….”

He flinched, and turned away.

“How do you know me?” he barked. “Where have you come from? I have not looked into the eyes of one such as you for hundreds of years. Yet, I know you. How can this be?”

I stared at him, and my eyes welled with tears.

“My name is Hikari Yagami, and you sacrificed yourself to save my life.”

 

….

 

Biyo finally dropped my hand. An entire universe had since gone by; trees, flowers, and the sky blended into a strange mix of green, brown, blue …and red? I had never run so fast in my life. Fuck soccer; that’s nothing.

I immediately dropped to the grass and began breathing heavily. My head throbbing, my heart pumping. After a few moments, I picked myself up from the ground, my jeans now stained with water. The sky was a calm, clear blue. There were no clouds, giving it a quiet, but eerie feeling. There was still a forest surrounding us, yet we were caught in a lovely clearing, in our own beautiful little world. The ground was unnaturally flat, consisting of fresh green grass, and a small grove of white flowers. In the center of the flowers, was large temple.

The structure looked quite beautiful, coated in a fading white paint; with a set of four Greek pillars towards the front.

“What… what is this place?”

“Sora!”

I turned around, and was tackled by TK, tightly wrapping his arms around my waist.

“Thank God you’re here,” TK pulled away; breathing hard, _really_ hard; “Tai’s-sick-again-and-Yolei-is-taking-care-of-him-in-the-temple-over-there-and-Hawkmon-says-we’re-all-gonna-die…”

“…Whoa-whoa whoa,” I cut him off, “Slow down for a sec. Start over. And where are we, exactly?”

TK took a deep breath, then swallowed slowly.

“Sorry. I don’t know exactly where we are. All I know is that I woke up in this field over here with Patamon, Yolei, and Hawkmon.”

He took a breath again.

“Shortly after, Agumon came back with Tai; who’s worse. Yolei’s been taking care of him inside….”

“…Alright, let’s go help her then,” I started to walk towards the structure, until TK grabbed my arm.

“Sora, there’s more to it than that.”

He leaned over, and began to whispering in my ear.

“We’re being watched, right now as we speak,” I turned looking at the seemingly peaceful meadow only to be tugged right back by TK.

“Don’t look. They’ll know you suspect something. Hawkmon told me that place,” he gestured toward the building, “is the safest place we can possibly be right now. Even _they_ respect it. Just follow my lead. If we seem panicked; they’ll think we want to leave.”

I nodded, not quite understanding, but aware that now was not the time to ask.

Suddenly TK pulled away from me, looking panicked.

“Hawkmon says we’re gonna die! We have to get Tai and the others before it’s too late!” He grasped my arm, and pulled me forward, forcing me into a staggered run towards the temple.

 

….

 

Wizardmon’s face twisted into a look of uncertainty and hilarity.

“That’s impossible! I have enough memory to know that I have not died to save your life. Look at me,” he gestured towards his robes, “flesh and blood. All of it. Or at least what’s left.”

“Wizardmon, my liege,” Angewomon stood, coming forward.

“I apologize for the children, they do not understand who you are and what this world is. I have not yet had the chance to explain.”

She dedigivolved, becoming Gatomon once again.

“You knew me as Gatomon, in another world. I was your greatest friend and truest adversary. You sacrificed yourself to save me and my partner Kari,” she gestured to Kari, “a Digidestined.”

The creature’s face began to change, his jaw tightening shut.

“So. You are Digidestined. That explains much.”

He turned around, and quietly began organizing his bottles on the shelf.

“What?” I said, standing. “What does this explain? What other world? And if we’re not in the Digital World, then where the fuck are we?!”

Cody stirred. Gatomon and Kari turned around, giving me an extremely dirty look. Wizardmon continued his work on the shelves. A long pause consumed the room. The entire space holding their breath.

“ANSWER ME!”

“If you give me a couple of minutes young man, I can find my tea bags and cookies. I’ll dismiss our audience outside, and we can chat. We have a lot to cover.”

I looked down at the table, embarrassed at my outburst, and watched Cody stir himself awake.

 

….

 

I took a moment to breathe when we entered the temple. From my distance, the building looked quite small, but was truly monstrous upon entering. While the structure was roofed, the inside consisted of a beautiful, clearly well-kept flower garden. We were surrounded by daffodils, gardenias, cherry blossoms, and thousands of other beautiful flowers. However, other than the grass surrounding them, every plant blossomed white. There were a maze of paths in the temple, but they all seemed to connect to the center of the building; to the statue of an angel.

The angel was gorgeous, at least twelve feet tall, with big beautiful wings. She looked inherently peaceful; with a loving beautiful smile, and a heroic gracefulness. She was built from white ceramic, faded to gray. But something about her felt off. She felt powerful, almost tyrannical. Her smile was straight forward with a crook on the left side. While to an outsider it may appear beautiful, to me it looked mysterious, almost sinister.

The walls and pillars were no longer new, but appeared aged, to the point of near destruction. While still beautiful, the temple’s cracks in the walls and hollow silence felt unnerving.

“Sorry, Sora,” TK began again.

“It’s alright TK. Just, I’m so confused. What’s going on? What was that outside?”

“I’ll take you to the others, and I’ll explain what I know on the way.”

TK took the lead, and we began walking down a path to the left side of the temple.

“This is not the Digital World we know, Sora. We’ve been transported somewhere else.”

“What?! How? Izzy’s techno-whatever worked! I found Biyomon, and she took me here!”

TK’s head was shaking slowly with his eyes narrowing, giving me a strange, nerving look. He looked concerned, but there was a darkness to it.

“Yes, you found Biyomon,” his eyes widened, “Yes, she took you here. But we’re not in the Digital World we know.”

“Yes! You’ve said that!” I’m exasperated now, and so fucking lost.

“What the hell do you mean by that?! I mean, it’s obviously changed. I’ve never seen this temple before, and I swear to God, I thought the sky looked kinda funky in certain parts…”

“SORA!”

I stopped talking and looked at him.

“I’m obviously not that good at explaining this, but the Digital World we visited is dead. LITERALLY, dead. We are here, in _a_ Digital World, but not our own. I don’t know…” he rubbed his neck, “Hawkmon can explain this better than I can.”

Suddenly, we arrived at a small, clearing in the path. I saw Biyomon, Patamon, and Hawkmon sitting near each other speaking in hushed tones. Over to the right of them, next to a patch of edelweiss, laid Tai; clearly sick, maybe even weaker than before. He was gently being cradled by Yolei, who was gently pressing a warm towel to his forehead.

“Hi Sora.”

“Hey! Agumon!”

I hugged the small, orange dinosaur; who looked happy to see me, but at the same time reserved, worried.

“Agumon,” TK leaned over, “It’s time to tell Sora what’s going on.”

The dinosaur’s eyes narrowed.

“Right.”

 

….

 

“You’re saying we’re in a parallel universe?”

Cody’s revival had sparked the delicious sound of hissing, as Wizardmon placed a kettle of water on the stove. We gathered around a table as the old Digimon placed cookies, dried fruit, and finally; warm cups of tea in front of us. We were offered blankets, and took them gladly. The tea we sipped was black, with a subtle, bitter taste. It was heavenly.

“Yes. The Source, to be exact. Your Digital World is one of many; billions actually.”

“A source… you mean the source of the Digital World?”

“Sort of.” Wizardmon hesitated, then stood from his chair and began rifling through his shelves again. A few seconds passed, before he passionately slammed a bent piece of paper to the table.

_Bang!_

“Alright. Imagine a world, any kind of world was created. Let’s use your world as an example.”

He drew a large circle on the center of the paper.

“Then, the first human was created…. You!” he pointed at Cody, “for example,” then placed a smaller dot in the circle.

“The result of this action,” he drew a line and another, smaller circle, “would lead to the creation of another world,” he connected the two circles with a line, “a world without humans.”

We stared at him; Izzy began nodding slowly.

“Every action, every choice, every natural event, in a universe; or even an entire galaxy would result in the creation of a new world. A new world where that choice wasn’t made, or even a world with the same action but a different result. This creates billions and billions of new worlds!”

Izzy’s eyes narrowed.

“So… every choice on this Digital World created another, different Digital World?”

“Not exactly,” stated Wizardmon, matter-of-factly.

“This world, or universe, that we’re in is connected to another world. The human world. Your world. Or at least, something like it. All of these Digital Worlds were created because of the idea of one man. A man from The Source human world.”

“Are we from ‘The Source’ human world?”

The old Digimon shook his head.

“I don’t think so. If you met another Wizardmon like me that _died_ , then you’re from another human world that’s connected to a different Digital World.”

“But,” Izzy interrupted. “ _Our_ Digital World was created by someone on _our_ Earth. There is no way it was created by different choices in different universes, or by one guy in one random parallel universe.”

“Ah…” Wizardmon was practically giddy with excitement, “that’s exactly what you’re supposed to think! You see, each Digital World is connected to The Source, or _this_ version of the world, created by one man. Each person who is quote-on-quote “the creator” of the Digital World on every Earth has only merely _discovered_ something that already exists. The Digital World _already_ connected to your world.”

“How is that Digital World, or _our_ Digital World, connected to our Earth?”

Wizardmon chuckled.

“That’s like asking why the sun spins, the sky is blue, or why; I think you call it, the Big Bang happened.”

Izzy sat up straighter, with a challenging look on his face.

“Well the Big Bang is a theoretical incident that happened because…”

“Now, now, that was not the point of my statement,” Wizardmon _tsk-tsked_ , “My point was, it’s the way the world, or _worlds_ work. It is what it is. It’s complicated physics, science, math, and other theoretical ideas that are beyond any of us. There is no answer to the question, as of yet, anyway.”

Izzy looked perplexed, impressed, and disbelieving all at once. A silence followed, one that seemed to last forever as Izzy stared, searching the depths of Wizardmon’s soul. The old one just returned his gaze, as if looking into Izzy’s eyes will convince him of his story. Finally Izzy leaned back in his chair, and took a sip of tea, lightly smirking.

“How do you know this universe is The Source, and our Digital World isn’t?”

“Ah!” Wizardmon gestured to me.

“Because of your friend Kari here. My recognition of her without direct remembrance, _and_ your story of my supposed death; is a sign that we are indeed the Source. No other connecting world has the ability of recognition other than The Source. And also because we were told in Digimon school from the very first day that we are The Source. The primary Digital World, therefore the most critical.”

Cody had is arms folded in his lap. He hadn’t said a whole word during the conversation and hardly touched his cookies, telling me he was deep in thought.

“So are you connected to the other worlds somehow?” he asked quietly. “You seem to have the capacity of some remembrance, even if it is in your subconscious.”

Wizardmon’s face turned serious, and he nodded.

“A connection of the upmost importance. Without my life, or that of The Source, no other Digital World would exist. We are the first, the connection to all life.”

His eyes narrowed, and suddenly a darkness filled them.

“I have a theory based on our conversation…” he paused, and a deep, hidden sadness filled his eyes.

“…that your Digital World has been destroyed.”

Another long silence followed.

“What… makes you say that?” Izzy looked concerned this time.

“Shh…” Cody held up a hand to quiet Izzy, “it all makes sense. Why we never heard from our Digimon, why we couldn’t access the gate…” he opened his mouth slightly and shook his head in disbelief.

“It’s… it’s… gone…” he let out a light sob, beginning to cry quietly. I got up and pulled the boy in my arms, running my fingers through his hair.

“But…” Izzy began, holding back tears, “Kari has Gatomon, if our world was destroyed…”

“I don’t know how,” Gatomon stood, having been silent before, “but I made it out alive. I got knocked out one day, and suddenly I woke up here. In this world. This cruel, evil world…”

“Wait a second,” I said, also standing; “Izzy, wasn’t your spell connected to the life forces of our Digimon?”

“Oh my God…” Izzy put his hand over his mouth, “Tentomon!”

“Armadillomon!” Cody realized.

“Shit,” Izzy cursed, “I can’t believe I forgot about him!”

“I can’t believe I forgot about mine either!”

“We need to go find them!” Izzy grabbed the blanket, wrapping himself up. He was out the door in a flash, Cody right behind him.

“Wizardmon,” I said breathily, “may we take some cookies and fruit to go?”

“Don’t worry,” he said, frantically rummaging through the shelves, “I’ll be bringing them with me.”

 

….

 

I sat quietly, taking in all the information laid before me.

“You’re sure it’s destroyed?”

Agumon nodded.

“It was like a mist or something. I mean, like this white stuff just came over the land and deleted the ground, the trees, the… everything! It was unbelievable, gosh you should’ve seen it! But suddenly, it’s like this vortex came over my head, and I landed here, in this world.”

“Thankfully,” stated Hawkmon, “he was with Biyomon, Patamon, and myself. We landed in this forest,” he shook in a deep fear, clearly traumatized by the memory, “until we discovered this temple, our sanctuary.”

“I’m so sorry Sora,” TK was gently rubbing my back in sympathy.

“TK… I’m shocked. This sucks, but… are you sure you’re okay?”

He swallowed, and I saw a flash of anger cross his features. The fury was trying so hard to bust loose, with him shaking slightly. But just for a second. Then he relaxed.

“I’ve accepted it.”

“Hey guys… ugh, sorry, what did we miss?”

I looked from TK to see Yolei acting as a crutch for Tai as the two came hobbling toward us. I scrambled over to help them.

“Hey Tai… here we go…,” I put half his weight onto my shoulder, “Yeah… ugh… that’s it.”

The poor baby looked a little worse for wear, but slightly better than before. We placed him gently on the floor, and he curled up next to TK who reluctantly allowed him to place his head on his lap.

“He was throwing up earlier,” Yolei whispered, “But I think it’s all out of his system now. Hopefully he’ll be better soon.”

“Hey Agumon…” Tai rasped.

“Hi Tai!” the dinosaur chirped with sticky sweet cheeriness. Anyone could see Agumon was freaked, except Tai who smiled adoringly at his best friend.

“I missed you so much, buddy.”

Agumon smiled back softly, concern lightly in his features.

“I know… I did too.”

After gazing at each other lovingly, Tai fell asleep on TK’s lap.

Agumon sighed.

“He’s said that every time I’ve seen him so far. It’s like he’s somewhere else. A dream, maybe.”

“Well,” grumbled Patamon, “this is no dream.”

“It’s a nightmare.”

A long pause filled our group.

“Have you guys seen the other’s by chance?”

Hawkmon shook his head.

“You guys need to go home,” Biyomon said softly, flying over to me.

“It’s too dangerous in this world for you, you’ll die.”

“Biyo,” I leaned in, lightly touching the bird Digimon’s face, “We came here to help. And as much as I hate to say this, but to cure Tai, I think we need to stay here.”

Biyomon turned away from me and stated pacing slightly.

“But Sora! You don’t understand. There is so much here that you don’t know. That _we_ don’t know!”

“She may be right I’m afraid.” Hawkmon looked at me sullenly. “Did you know that they hunt us now? That they kill Digimon who dare question anything? Their rules, their society, their _spies_? They are out there right now! Do you know what this place is? It’s a cemetery! It’s a stupid, symbolic, resting place for the dead. But it hardly seems to mean anything anymore!” he hissed, spitting on my face. “For some reason they won’t kill here… But the minute you _step outside_ …”

“Hawkmon!” Yolei scolded. “I happen to agree with Sora. We cannot sit powerless while these terrorists kill the innocent! We are the Digidestined, and it is our duty to protect and serve the Digital World!”

“Not in this world,” Patamon spoke up quietly from the corner. “There are Digidestined from this world. They banned together and tried to stop what they were doing, but failed. _They_ caught them individually, tortured them, and murdered them one by one by one. The stories TK…” he turned to his partner, and quietly whispered to him. After a few seconds of listening, TK paled then immediately looked angry.

“And that’s exactly why we need to stop this from happening!” TK whispered to us passionately.

“Sorry, I don’t want to wake Tai up.”

“And speaking of, what about Tai?” asked Hawkmon. “The boy is in no condition for universe saving. He can hardly move on his own, much less prevent the deaths of millions.”

An awkward, concerned silence filled our group. It felt like hours before it finally ceased.

“Tai would want this,” Agumon stated quietly. “As scared as I am… Tai could sense what was happening to us. He’s sick because of what’s happening to us. He was reached across universes with information about us. I’ve been thinking about it…” Agumon bit his lip and looked to the floor. “But it gives me hope. Maybe we’ve been chosen once again. Maybe it’s our destiny to stop them once and for all.”

TK and Yolei were nodding slowly, looking off to the distance in thought. Hawkmon, Patamon, and Biyomon were looking at each other strangely.

“We’ve heard rumors… rumors of other Digidestined… from other worlds that have tried to save us. But… they were never heard from again. They failed….”

“What other Digidestined?” I asked. Judging from the surprised expressions of TK and Yolei, they weren’t aware of this information either.

“I don’t know… they’re just rumors Sora…” Biyomon sighed. “But it scares me because, what if we fail? We’re the Digital World’s last hope if we try. And from the looks of it, we’re more likely to fail than succeed.”

“But that’s the point.” I stood up, and everyone looked at me.

“Nobody said being a Digidestined was easy. That’s why we’re chosen. Our task isn’t easy, and we have to make sacrifices in order to succeed,” I swallowed; eyeing my comrades, “We’ve all lost someone,” TK looked to the floor, “made choices that weren’t easy,” Yolei’s eyes looked far away, “But that comes with the territory. And if, _if_ , on the off chance that we do win, we can save an entire universe. And that is enough for me.”

A long pause sank in the group once again.

“Alright,” said TK, “I’m in.”

“If TK’s in, then I’m in too,” said Patamon, finally cracking a wry, small smile.

“That’s the spirit!” TK encouraged, smiling at his partner while Patamon flew over to sit on his left shoulder.

“We’re in too!” cheered Agumon, speaking for himself and Tai, who was lightly snoring on TK’s lap still.

“Ughh…” Hawkmon rolled his eyes, “Since everyone else is stupidly volunteering, then Yolei and I are obligated to provide our services.”

Yolei ran over to squeeze Hawkmon, causing the bird to squawk with the lack of oxygen.

“Sorry!” she apologized, “I’m just so happy we’re going try!”

 My smile faded to a soft sympathy as I looked at Biyomon, who was staring at me in reluctance and fear.

“Come on Biyo… you know we can’t do this without you….”

“Sora… I love you, and I admire your love for so many you’ve never met. My loyalty lies with you, and because I love you, your passion, and your love for others… I’ll do it. Hopefully I’ll understand your feelings someday.”

I smiled kindly.

“I’m so proud of you Biyo.”

She smiled back, and flew over to hug me. In a few seconds she let go, and I straightened myself up.

“Alright then it’s settled. We’re going to defeat this evil power that’s run rampant in the Digital World. First, we need to find the others; whether they’re on the Digital World, home, or somewhere else. All that matters is we find them and figure out where they are. Then, we need to come up with plan to defeat this thing.”

“Wait a second….” Yolei said.

“What exactly are we fighting?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what are they fighting? Who are they? Where are Tentomon and Armadillomon? What's up with this parallel universe stuff? What are Matt, Mimi, Joe, Davis, and Ken up to?
> 
> Find out on the next Digimon Kingdom!


	7. Call to Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for your patience! I'll try to be better about posting chapters in the future, but my 2nd semester is very busy, so it may be a few weeks.  
> The narrators for this chapter are Mimi, Ken, Matt, Joe, and Ken one last time.  
> Just one note, during the first section, you may want to listen to "Cupid de Locke" by the Smashing Pumpkins. That's what i wrote it to, and I feel that accentuates Mimi's vibe in this chapter the best.  
> Enjoy!!

I remembered the night Kari called me.

…

_7:04 PM_

I tuck myself into bed. Too tired to dream, too exhausted to care it was only seven.

_8:11 PM_

Insomnia hits once again. I awake and wander my room. I start to watch _Gossip Girl_. No… too tired for cheating and gossiping tonight.

_8:32 PM_

Maybe a book. I pull out _Twilight_ , and start reading.

_“My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down…”_

No… it’s been too many times. I know it by heart, it’s too boring to be entertaining, yet too boring to fall asleep to.

_8:45 PM_

ASMR was next. I upload YouTube, and pull up ASMR Darling to get going. Her calming and relaxing voice felt soothing… for the first few minutes.

_Uggghhh…_

I turned off my laptop in defeat, softly sighing in exhaustion as I put down the cover. I adjust my night gown as I head over to my bed, and open the window. I see the bright lights amongst the blanket of black sky while the sounds of sirens greet me as I stare into Times Square below. New York was just lovely, but there was something missing. I look at the clock.

_9:03 PM_

If only tonight could end as soon as it came.

I admit defeat, and get out of bed, turning on the lights to my room. I groan at how strongly the light hits my eyes. I head over to my mirror and look at myself. My skin was white and ghostly, and an unhealthy pale lingered down my arms and legs. My brown hair was all over the place, and I pushed it out of the way, daring to look instead at my red, puffy eyes.

Ugh. I guess I have to.

I grab the pills from the table next to me, and swallow two with a water bottle I kept in my room.

Maybe the allure of sleep will come now….

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I awoke with a gasp to the blackness of night. I look over to my phone. _Ugh… shouldn’t have set my ringtone to beeping mode…. Wait… Kari? Why is she calling?_ I look to the clock.

_11:04 PM_

So much for sleep tonight.

….

_Day Two in the Digital World:_

I awoke to a sharp feeling in my back.

“Ow!” I yelped, and cried out again as I looked into the eyes of an elderly Digimon, staring at me with an intense hatred. His clothes were in rags, and his white hair shaggy. He had a sharp spear pointed at my face. I arched my back, figuring that’s what he hit me with.

“Is that the last one?” I heard a voice from behind him.

“I think so. Search the perimeter one more time. Lord Dark Sphinxmon will be pleased.”

I gulped as I absorbed the hatred in his eyes. My stomach ached as I struggled to sit up. I looked around and noticed Matt fussing against ropes tying his wrists together. Davis, Ken, and Joe were nowhere to be seen.

“What are you doing? Why are you taking us away? We haven’t done anything to you!”

The old man gripped my pink blouse hard, nearly tearing the fabric and choking me in the process.

“Shut up. Or you’re in for a worse fate than you’ve already got.”

“Leave her alone!” Matt screamed, turning towards my direction, his eyes bulging from his face.

The Digimon ignored him.

“Take them away!”

Another Digimon angrily pricked Matt with his spear, with the latter howling in pain while the two mysterious Digimon escorted us gruffly out of the cave.

Outside, we were greeted with the image of the same elderly Digimon as the two we met inside. No doubt a tribe of them. We encountered Davis, Ken, and Joe who each looked shocked, and had met the same fate as us, sitting in the sand outside. Joe in particular looked exhausted and exasperated, and Davis was as furious as Matt.

“What the hell are you going to do to us, you Bastards?! Don’t you know who we are!?”

The one who grabbed me grunted, lifting up Davis and tying him to me; I winced at the discomfort of the tightness in the ropes.

“We don’t care. You will suit our needs perfectly.”

They continued tying us to each other; Davis to me, me to Ken, Ken to Matt, and Matt to Joe; until we formed a line of people tied together.

“But we’re the Digidestined!” Davis insisted. “We’re here to save the Digital World!”

The world was still as the Digimon looked to each other for a second, a glimmer of… hope? crossing their faces. Then the main one frowned quickly, with the others following suit.

“The Digidestined are just a myth,” he leaned into Davis, spitting in his face, “just a Babamon’s tale that are told to Fresh that need to be tucked into beddy-bie every night.”

_He’s lying…_

I let out a slight gasp.

He glared at us and looked straight at me, “A stupid story made up to give us the tiniest ray of hope. But there is none. Anyone who believes in the Digidestined is an ignorant fool. Now shut up or we’ll have your heads on sticks. Jijimon, let’s go.”

This is new.

Davis’ rage disappeared with a look of shock. Joe and Matt stared straight ahead, speechless. Ken and I exchanged looks.

I’m not sure what he has in mind, but a prodigy is a prodigy for a reason.

“But-,” Davis began. I elbowed him.

“Shut up,” I whispered. “Now’s not the time.”

_Yeah, wouldn’t want anything bad to happen._

I wouldn’t either.

I couldn’t see Davis’ face, but he was quiet after that. We marched like a line of slaves through the hot, sticky sand, with a light wind blowing against our faces, the dust flying up after us. Hot rays beating on our bodies.

….

I hadn’t quite figured it out yet, but I had a plan cooking in my head. Ugh… like we were cooking in the blazing heat. I could feel my cheeks burning and the sweat beginning to make my shirt stick to my chest. I pursed my lips, feeling the dry skin stick as I pulled them apart again. I cursed myself for licking them. It would only get worse now.

I looked to the sky, expecting to see the brightness of the sun. But there was no sun.

_What the hell?_

Instead of the sun basking down on us, I saw bright lights almost like lasers beaming from the sky. I opened my mouth in shock.

 

It was data. Pure data flowing in the sky, with the occasional light beam coming from it. It looked scary, dangerous. I was surprised no one said something before.

Tai was right. There’s something wrong here.

I shook my head to move my dark hair out of my face.

And that’s when it came to me.

….

I sighed as my blonde hair moved into my face again.

“Shit,” I muttered, shaking it out before... _WHOA._

“WHOA!”

_Thud._

“SHIT!” I cried out, wincing at the pain of the hot sand entering the raw wounds on my freshly scrapped knee. I looked at the culprit below me, the man whose heel from walking too slowly had tripped me and nearly killed us.

“What the hell Joe?!?!”

“Matt—”

“HEY! NO TALKING!”

The Jijimon grabbed my dusty shirt, and roughly pulled me up, dragging Joe alongside me, who nearly fell over again with the sudden movement.

He looked me deep in the eyes, still holding onto my shirt.

“No funny business,” he gestured to the others, who had luckily not fallen themselves. “At least your friends aren’t stupid enough to try anything. Now keep moving, we’re almost there.”

As if on cue, over the sand dune we saw a village. There were several huts that appeared to be made of clay, roughly thrown together by their makers. While the heat was definitely getting to me, I could see it so much more within the people. There were plenty of Jijimon around, but more than that there appeared to be many Fresh, and many elderly looking creatures as well. I could see the dirt sticking to their skin and fur. The metalloid Digimon looked rusty and overworked. Many were pulling carts, with what appeared to be… bodies?

Oh yes, bodies.

Lots of bodies.

I began to feel my emotions getting the better of me.

No. Not the time.

….

Something was wrong here. Digimon don’t die, and when they do, they turn into data and then reincarnate into eggs again. What is going on here?

I couldn’t wrap my brain around it. In the human world, this would make perfect sense. People are born, they age, and then they die.

But Digimon don’t die, and they certainly don’t leave bodies behind.

We continued walking through, the Digimon staring at us like we were foreign, which we were I guess. I shut my eyes and tilted my head back, bringing my glasses closer to the top of my face. Matt and I’s fall had caused them to crack, breaking my vision into fragments. I blinked rapidly, hoping glass didn’t end up in my sensitive eyes.

“Stop!”

We halted. The entire village literally froze at the Jijimon’s words. I could see the fear in their eyes, and the bodies of the young ones shaking.

The leader of the Jijimon stepped forward.

“We have collected five. But five were all we could find.” He swallowed, and I saw a hint of sadness in the waters of his eyes. But that was only there for a microsecond, as he grimaced.

“My people… the deadline approaches at sunrise tomorrow…,” he looked up from the floor, the tears now visible. “I – I’m sorry to have failed you again. I have no excuse for my incompetence anymore. We need… not two, but one more. I offer myself as one of the sacrifices. You, my friends, my family, deserve better… than the leadership I could give you.”

My jaw fell open. Sacrifices? For what? Or, for _whom_?

….

Sacrifices?

Oh God.

I felt Mimi tense behind me.

“Wait. What?!” Davis cried out from behind. I may not have been able to see him, but I know that voice from anywhere. Mental face-palm ensues.

“Sacrifice!?! For who?!?”

The Jijimon’s face turned angry again, and he shot a look at Davis.

“Shut up you!” The anger went as quickly as it came.

“What’s the point anymore,” he muttered, then turned back to him. “If we don’t offer you up to Lord Dark Sphinxmon, _alive_ ,” he gestured towards the bodies, “our entire village will end up like _that_. In an instant.”

“How many do you need?” asked Matt, his voice was soft, concerned. Sympathetic.

“Seven. Per month. We usually find wandering Digimon in the desert like you, so we can spare our own people. But as of late, there have been few. The last we sent were two of our own and a rag-tag group of Digimon. That wasn’t the first time we’ve sent our own, but definitely the hardest. We couldn’t spare anymore of the old, so we had to send the fresh,” his eyes closed, and tears began to fall.

Fresh… _children_ ….

My God….

Silence filled the air.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered. “I– I understand your pain. The feeling that you are the cause of another’s death is one unlike any other.”

….

_Wormmon looked me in the eyes weakly as I cradled him in my arms._

_“Wormmon. I’m sorry… Don’t go! You’re my best friend!”_

_“…You’re my best friend too. Goodbye Ken.”_

_I cried as he faded to data before my eyes._

….

I sighed, tears beginning to form.

“It takes… a toll. It’s something you can never let go.”

“These… these other Digimon you mentioned,” Mimi’s soft voice came up, “what kind were they?”

“I… I don’t know,” he responded. He thought for a moment. “Um… a Gabumon, Palmon… or is it a Patamon? Hmm… then there was a Veemon, a Wormmon, and… a Gomamon.”

I turned to Mimi, and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

“Those Digimon,” Matt stated strongly, “are our partners. We are the Digidestined.”

The village gasped, their sadness returning to fear.

“I told you that the Digidestined don’t exist!” the Jijimon shouted.

“Where is your proof that they _don’t_?” yelled Matt back.

“BECAUSE THEY WOULD’VE RESCUED US BY NOW!” he screamed.

An uncomfortable silence pierced the air.

“Alright,” Matt voiced calmly, “forget the fact we claimed to be Digidestined for one second. Focus on this. We care. We may be your prisoners, but we care. We don’t want to see anymore Digimon hurt or killed.”

He stepped forward, ropes fallen around his wrists. My jaw dropped. So much for my plan.

“It is time you fight back. For your children. Your friends. Your family! Where is your courage? Your _hope_?”

The adults gripped their children, and their children cowered.

“If you let evil take it away from you, they’ve won. You don’t need the Digidestined to help you. You can help yourself. The old, the young. Fight! For your freedom!”

A tense silence returned. It was like the fabric of time was holding its breath.

Then a young Digimon stepped forward.

“I’ll fight.”

Matt’s eyes lit up.

The Jijimon looked to his village, and then back to Matt, a glimmer in his eye.

“I’ll fight too.”

Then another stepped up.

“So will I.”

And another.

“And I.”

It was a miracle. Over the course of seconds, the entire village volunteered. Their cheers, their _passion_ , was deafening. It was the most beautiful music I had ever heard.

Freedom rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up with Mimi? Who's Lord Dark Sphinxmon? And what are the other Digidestined up to?  
> Find out on the next Digimon Kingdom!


End file.
